Fungus' Wish
by DumberAs
Summary: Parody of Wakko's Wish. In a magical kingdom, Fungus tries to raise enough money for his younger brother Randy, who is in desperate need of an operation. But after being swindle by a heartless baron, he seeks out a fallen wishing star to save his dear brother's life. However the star only grants one wish, and others are racing to find it, so Fungus must hurry before it's too late.


**Hello people for an early Christmas treat for your guys, I decided to write a parody of one of my favorite childhood movies, Wakko's wish! Here is the list of who will be playing who. Ages have been changed to fit the characters of the story.**

 **Cast-**

 **King-Bill Wags**

 **Queen-Cheryal Boggs**

 **Yakko Warner-Cheyenne Wags**

 **Wakko Warner- Fungus Oz**

 **Dot Warner- Randall "Randy" Boggs**

 **King Salzazar-Henry J. Waternoose the third**

 **Pip the Guardian Angel- Willaim Brandywine**

 **Brain-Johnny Worthington**

 **Pinky- Chet**

 **Pharfignewton- Random red-furred horse**

 **Mindy-Boo**

 **Mindy's mom-James P. Sullivan (Sulley)**

 **Buttons-George Sanders**

 **Dr. Scratchensniff-Mike Wazowski**

 **Hello Nurse-Celia Wea**

 **Slappy Squirrel- Roz**

 **Skippy Squirrel-Scott "Squishy" Squibbles/Carlton**

 **Pesto-Reggie**

 **Bobby-Javier**

 **Squirt-Chip**

 **Baron Von Plotz- Chuck**

 **Ralph the Security Guard- Pete "Claws" Ward**

 **Rita- Niamo Jackson**

 **Runt- Art**

 **Minerva Mink-Carrie Williams**

 **Tristesse- Tony the grocer**

 **Prunella Flundergust-Nadya Petrov**

 **Frou Hassenfeffer-Rosie Levin**

 **Flavio Hippo- Don Carlton**

 **Marita Hippo- Sherry Squibbles/Carlton**

 **Chicken Boo- Archie the Pig**

 **Butcher- Brock Pearson**

 **Choir Boys-Dirk Pratt, Omar Harris, Percy Boleslaw**

 **Baloney- Monster version of Barney**

 **Mr. Director- Deleted Steve character of Monsters Inc. (check MI dvd for info or online)**

 **Mime-Terry and Terry Perry**

 **Captian of the Gaurds-Abaigal Hardscrabble**

 **Guards- CDA Agents**

* * *

Fungus' Wish

It was a cold winter night, as snow lightly fell on a sleepy poor town. Everyone was curled up in their beds. Several of the houses were run down or had boards over the windows and doors. A young small red skinned bean shaped monster with chicken legs, wearing a blue baseball cap, a green scarf around his neck and thick three-eyed glasses pulled a wooden sled out of the snow. Just when you think he was going to toss it down to slide down a snowy hill, he tossed it into a roaring fire. With him was an thirteen year old thin brown furred female monster who was wearing ragged and torn long sleeve shirt and jeans with a purple scarf wrapped around her neck, and a tiny and extremely thin eight-year old purple reptilian monster with large emerald green eyes behind large purple glasses. He had a red scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Hey, what do you want from us?" The girl asked the readers, "We're freezing here!"

The three children turned back towards the fire in hopes to keep warm on the chilly night. The focoused on a the burning sled which had a picture of a deadly nightshade and a voice whispering "Nightshade..."

The scene changes to the villiage in the summer, with birds singing and butterflies flying around. Monsters went about their busy day.

 **"Over a century ago at the bottom of the foothills of the old river valley there stood the little village of Monstropolis. It was a town filled with happy inhabitants. Like the Butcher, the baker and the candlestick maker."** The narrator narrated.

A muscular gray skinned female monster with glasses and peirced horns, a muscular purple bird-like monster with horns on the side of his head, and a smaller purpler monster with three eyes waved at the readers. Their names were Rosie Levin, Brock Pearson and Nadya Petrov.

"Hi!" The three monsters, Brock Pearson, Rosie Levin and Nadya Petrov replied.

The scene moved over to a yellow two headed monster, who was wearing a red and white stripped shirt and both of their faces were covered in white make up. The two headed monster, Terry Perry, the two horned head, and Terri Perry, the one horned head waved at the readers when they noticed they were being watched.

" **And the mimes."**

"Well no place is perfect," The girl from earlier replied, coming up from the side of the screen before vanishing.

" **Well that's true, but Monstropolis was as close to perfect as it could be."**

Terry and Terri started walking, acting like a strong gust of wind was making it hard for them to do so.

" **Except for the mimes, that is.** "

"Right!" The girl popped up, holding a thumb up.

The scene moved out to show the a country.

" **Now this village was part of a peace loving picturesque little country called Wagstock ruled by a belevolent king, Sir William Wags the Good, but he went by Bill. Everyone loved King Bill. Yes peace and prosperity covered the land. But then King Bill passed away and there was a struggle for control of the kingdom.** "

The scene showed the golden castle and all the luscious plant life seem to fade away to gray and dead plants. Several monsters battled inside the palace walls in order to try and gain the thrown. The scene moved to show the borders of Wagstock and another country, Screechshriek with a shadow moving over Screechshriek and covering Wagstock.

" **And the struggle ended with Wagstock being over thrown in a hostile take over by the nation of Screechshriek.** "

A large string of thunderstorms cloaked over the little town of Monstropolis, covering it in a shadow. Lightening flash over the town and shortly rain poured down on it. The scene moved to a large crowd shouting angrily at an old spider/crab like monster with five eyes. He was wearing blue vest with a red cape and a crown on top of his head. People were throwing vegetables at him, but the new ruler bad no mind to the flying food.

" **Now the new ruler of Wagstock was King Henry Waternoose-Salazar the third, a ruthless coorperate raider who vowed to rule with a tight fist."**

The scene showed a group of noble monsters in a room with a chart of with an arrow declining.

" **But the international community didn't support his regime, and the country's fortunes plummeted.** "

"We're broke," The monster at the chart told the international communtiy members.

Waternoose opened up a large safe that was in the castle to see that only a satchel of gold with several coins and bills were beside it.

" **Waternoose's treasury grew dangerously low, so he sent out an edict for the country to start turning a profit or perish. To fill the royal coffers, all cities and towns were to be taxed, and this included Monstropolis. There, the king sent his tax colector, Chuck von Plotz, who was taxing to the extreme.** "

The scene moved to a small rectangular house on a hill a couple of feet away from Monstropolis. A long row of monsters stood outside the house. Inside a light peached skin monster sat behind a large desk with satchels of money and food. A roaring fire burned in the fireplace. A female monster dropped her coins before turnin to leave.

"Uh, that's right, keep it moving!" A blue monster with retractable claws named Pete "Claws" WArd, dressed in a police uniform, called out. "Please give 'til it hurts! Next!"

"Well?" Chuck asked an old monster, chewing on a rotten chicken leg.

"Forgive me , Chuck von Plotz, sir, but I've got nothing to pay my taxes with. Why, You've taken my livestock, my land, my home, and left me with nothing to eat!" The old monster told him, leaning heavily on his crutch.

Chuck got out from behind his desk and wrapped his arm around the older monster.

"Yes, yes, these are hard times, I can hardly keep the fire burning myself."

He snatched the crutch from the monster and flung it into his fireplace.

"Oof!"

"Next!"

A large monster dropped a couple of coins onto the ground, then turning around to leave and started sobbing.

" **The baron squeezed the life out of Monstropolis until the once prosperous town was crushed.** "

The scene moved to show the people of Monstropolis moved about their days. A blue monster was crouched low as he pushed a cart full of different type of nicknacks, he face scrunched in a scowl. Terry and Terri saw him and started following him, imitating his movements and his facial featured.

" **And so our story beings in the miserable little village of Monstropolis, with this pathetic band of downtrodden and destitute townsfolks-oh and the mimes, too."**

The monster quickly grabbed a box and slammed it over the twins' heads, causing them to stumble a bit as the monster continued on his way. Outside the orphanage, three children sat outside of it. One was an amphibian, the other had fur, and the other was a tiny reptile.

" **And three orphans who live on the street ever since the orphanage shut down; Cheyenne, Fungus and Randy.** "

"~Some folks say that life is cruel~" Cheyenne sang.

"~At the orphanage they fed us inedible gruel~" Fungus chimed in, pulling out a bowl of gruel.

"~We slept on beds with springs that hurt~" Randy joined, popping his back.

"~The faucets had hot and cold running dirt~"

Cheyenne dumped her cup, which had dirt in it.

"~The windows were broke, the roof was leaky~" Fungus replied, motioning to the broken windows and an melting icicle dripped next to it.

"~The walls were cracked, the floors were creaky~" Randy continued, motioning to the cracked walls and looking at the ground.

"~They shut down the orphanage and now we know...~" Cheyenne explained.

The trio of children sighed.

"~Those were the days, we miss it so!~" They exclaimed.

"And ever since then..." Randy started. "~I've been feeling low..~"

He gave a rough hacking cough. Cheyenne sat in a bed, a old brown blanket wrapped around her.

"~Another subzero morning!~"

"~And there's still nothing to eat!~" Randy frowned as he looked at the empty pantry.

"~My feet couldn't get much colder.~" Cheyenne added, pointed to her feet, which here frozen solid.

"~Our breath is our main source of heat~" Randy breathed in his hands, rubbing them together to keep them warm.

Cheyenne stood next to the graph, pointing at the arrow that had actually gone of the graph and went down a hole that was in the floor. Randy stood on the other side.

"~We're so far below the poverty line we're off the graph!~"

"~But don't fret, sibs 'caus thing'll get better in time, then you're gonna laugh!~" Fungus told them, being optimistic.

"Ha!" Randy snorted, his upper arms crossed and his lower hands on his hips.

Outside behind a house, a light purple skinned monster with purple hair, wearing a pink sweater with a purple fur like skirt and books was looking at the three orphanged children from the alley. Her name was Naomi Jackson.

"~Poverty and hunger abound here~" she sighed.

"~Yea, looks like a city dump!~" A purple monster named Art replied, popping out of a transhcan. He looked like a pair of furry legs with arms and a face.

They were also from the same orphanage that Cheyenne, Randy and Fungus were from, but they were older than the three children. They were both eighteen and they were best friends. They decided to stick together.

"~There's only one job to found here-~" Randy brought up, as he stood by a snow covered road.

A cart sped down the road, running over Terry and Terry the mimes.

"~The town needs a new speed bump!~" Cheyenne finished.

The two people that was driving the cart, was a small round cyclops named Mike Wazowski and his girlfriend, Celia Wae, a beautiful purple skinned monster, wearing a green dress, and a bandana around her head to keep her Medusa snake-like hair warm was sitting next to him.

"~Monstropolis was paradise~" Mike sang.

"~Happiest place on earth!~" Celia agreed.

"~But the tax collector's avarice took us all we're worth!~"" The towns people sang.

"~My coffers are overflowing!~" Chuck giggled with glee as he sat at his table with a large meal in front of him.

"~All of our shelves are bare!~" Rosie, Brock and Nadya chorused.

"~My profit margins are growing!~" Chuck grinned, motioning to the large pile of money that was littering his floor.

"~We're broke, it seems so unfair!~" The shopkeeping trio lamentated.

"~Life's so lousy we can no longer cope!~" The townspeople stated.

"~You gotta cheer up and never, ever give up hope!~" Fungus jumped in, trying to cheer up the people.

"~All of the shops are closing,~" Cheyenne stated, looking at a shop that had an "out of business" sign on it.

"~Things couldn't get much worse~" Randy answered.

A small pink jelly like monster boy with five eyes, wearing a green sweater, hat and earmuffs, named Scott "Squishy" Squibbles/Carlton held up a block of frozen walnuts as he stood outside an a house that was inside a tree.

"~Even my nuts are frozen.~"

A yellow slug woman wearing a red sweater and an old worn green scarf gave him a warning finger. Her name was Roz and she was watching over him, for his parents

"~Be careful with that last verse!~" she scolded him.

Mike stood out of the doorway, a rectangular brown bottle in his hand.

"~Hey, step up, and try our new elixir! It's good for what hurts!~"

"~Whatever ails you, it can fix it 'er!~" Celie commented, helping him trying to sale their product.

"~And it's great on desserts!~" Mike added, pouring the light mauve color liquid on a bowl of ice cream.

Inside an broken deserted house, a handsome purple furred orge with horns and was dressed in a ragged brown jacket and a red scarf. This was Johnny Worthington the Third. Not far from him, his best friend Chet, a one eye red crab monster, was a few feet away from him.

"~Drat, the temperture's falling!~" Johnny scowled as he looked at the thermometer, pulling his coat closer.

"~I love when the weather is cool!~" Chet grinned, tossing some of the snow in the air.

"~A new ice age is calling~"

"~Look I can freeze my drool!~" The more dimwitted monster told his friend as he stuck out his tongue, showing the drool had frozen completely.

Johnny's eyes widen at the sight before rolling his eyes.

"~I had hopes and dreams of ruling the earth, but here I sit watching Alexander make ice sculptures-~"

"~Out of spit!~" Chet finished, motioning to the ice sculpture of a horse made out of his spit. "~Narf!~"

Roz frowned as she looked at her dying tree home.

"~This old tree is finished!~"

"~Our food supply's gone too!~" Squishy told his aunt as he looked at the empty cupboards.

Roz pulled out a can of cream spinach and sat the frozen green goop on a plate.

"~So for dinner we're having creamed spinach.~"

"~All I can say is "Spew!"~" the boy exclaimed, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"~As a town we're so down, so we mope~" Cheyenne and Randy sang as the stood outside with the rest of the townspeople.

"~You gotta cheer up and never give up hope!~" Fungus told them, smiling brightly.

"~We can't cope!~" The citizens cried.

"~You gotta cheer up and never give up hope!~" The trispectical monster repeated.

"~Are you a dope?~" They asked him, not fond of how he could be so happy in such bad times.

"Nope!" He grinned.

"~Just cheer up and never, ever up hope, hope, hope, hope! Yea!~" Everyone sang, deciding to try Fungus's approach.

The scene moved to show Monstropolis through the spring, summer, fall, then finally back to winter. Randy was curled up close to Cheyenne, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he coughed roughly. He pulled the blanket closer to himself, hoping to keep himself warm. His head was resting on Cheyenne's lap. The two older siblings looked at him with worriedly.

" **And so the folks in Monstropolis hoped through the winter, they hoped through the springs, they hoped through the summer, they hoped through the fall. But after a year of hoping, hope was running out for poor little Randy, who needed an operation.** "

Randy coughed once again, as he and Cheyenne watched Fungus get on a train and leave to find work in order to raise money.

" **And while Cheyenne stayed behind to look after her brother, Fungus went out into the world to seek his fortune.** "

Cheyenne and Randy sat on the bench, waiting through the spring, the summer, and the fall. Once again winter had come upon the town, and Chet was making his way towards the stables.

" **And the town waited for Fungus' return. They waited through the winter, they waited through the spring, they waited through the summer, and they waited through the fall. And by the following winter, they were still waiting when a young monster's fancy turned into romance.** "

"Oh Pharfignewton!, Pharfignewton! Wherefore art thou, Pharfignewton?" Chet called out.

Behind him a red-furred horse who looked nearly similar to Chet whinned. The one eyed monster turned to see the said animal that he was looking for. His face broke into a grin.

"Oh, therefor you are. And lookie!" He held up a sugarcube to the horse. "Narf! I brought you a snacky-wacky!"

Pharfignewton whinnied and licked the sugarcube out of his claw, her tongue also getting the small monster wet in the process. He giggled as drool dripped off of him.

"Tronsk! Feeding you is like taking a really smelly bath!"

Johnny scowled as he walked in the stable. He had been looking for Chet for sometime and he knew where exactly the smaller monster would be. He walked in, his hunch right. Why he had to be obsessed with an animal instead of girl of his own species, he would never know.

"Chet, I need you!" Johnny called.

Chet gasped as he stared at the horse.

"Pharfignewton, I didn't know you could talk!"

"Chet, stop this foolishness," the taller monster frowned.

Unfortunately the smaller monster hadn't notice him and was caressing the horse.

"You know, Pharfignewton, you sound a little like Johnny-" He let out an "Oof!" when Johnny grabbed a newspaper and smacked him roughly on the head with it. He laughed. "And you bop like Johnny too!"

He turned to see Johnny standing behind him, an unamused look on the taller monster's face.

"Johnny, hehe, we were just talking about you."

"I knew I would find you out here wasting your time with this horse. Come!"

"But Pharfignewton and I had pledged our hearts to each other!" Chet told him.

Johnny gave an irritated sigh.

"Chet, that is a horse, you are a monster."

"Oh Johnny, don't be so intolerant!" Chet exclaimed, Pharfignewton eyes and face giving the same looks and movement that Chet was making. "Why can't the horses and the monsters live together in harmony along with the fairies and the wood sprites and the bean spouts?"

Johnny gave him in unimpressed look.

"I stand corrected. That is a horse, you are an imbecile."

"Thank you." Chet beamed.

"Now come. We must prepare for tonight." Johnny told him, heading towards the enterance.

"Why?" Chet asked, following him. "What are we going to do tonight?"

"Guess."

"Try to take over the world?"

"Bingo."

"Egad, I love bingo! Narf! It's so much more fun than trying to take over-" He let out an "Oof" as Johnny bopped him once more as they walked out of the stables. Chet laughed.

At the train station, Cheyenne and Randy were sitting on the bench, still waiting for Fungus' return. The two were asleeping, with Cheyenne lightly snoring. Shortly a train whistle blew, waking up the sickly reptile. He reached over and put his glasses on his face.

"Hm?"

"Huh?" Cheyenne asked, waking up due to Randy moving.

Celia, who was in her and MIke's cart, opened the top half of the door, gasped. Roz and Squishy looked toward the station as they had came out of their house to see what was going on.

"Huh?" They mumbled.

Claws was hidden behind a house, spying on the townsfolk, so he could report back to Chuck on any gossip. Cheyenne and Randy gasped as they saw the train making it's way towards them. Everyone in the town turned their attention, hearing the train whistle. Cheyenne jumped onto the bench and pointed at the train.

"~Oh-ho the train bringing Fungus is a-rollin' down the track!~"

"~I'm sure that is the train my brother is on!~" Randy smiled as Don Carlton, a dark pink skinned monster wearing a dark green t-shrit and glasses, picked him up and sat him on the platform.

"~Fungus went to see the world and now he's coming back!~ The towns people sang.

"~I've missed him every day that he's been gone~" The sickly reptile told them.

A few of the townspeople went and stood by the tracks. Carrie Willaims, a beautiful monster with pink skinnned with red hair, wearing a pink sweater, with a red fur skirt and boots, motioned towards the tracks.

"~He went to seek his fortune and now he's returned.~"

"~Bringing back the treasures of everything he's learned.~" Naomi added.

"~Oh-ho the train with my brother a-comin' closer!~" Randy exclaimed happily.

"~Bringing Fungus down the rail-uns, back home! Chug-chug-chug-chug-chug!~" Everyone sang as the train pulled in.

They all looked towards the door, hoping that Fungus would come out. Moments later said monster came into their view.

"Hi!" The bean-shaped monster smiled.

"Hooray!" Everyone cheered.

"My friends of Monstropolis! I give you my fortune!" He told them, holding up a brown coin. "A ha'penny!"

"Duh, huh!" Claws gasped in surprise.

Finally realizing what this meant, he snuck off to tell Chuck what he head learned.

"A ha'penny?" Celia asked.

Cheyenne went up and tapped it. Her face split into a grin.

"It's real!"

"He has a whole ha'penny!" Mike exclaimed, causing the town to cheer.

Fungus jumped off the train, holding up the coin with happiness.

"~I got a ha'penny today!~"

"~He's got a ha'penny, hooray!~" Cheyenne and Randy cheered.

"~How did you do it?~" Mike asked.

"~All work and no play.~" Fungus answered.

"~He chopped wood,~" Randy put it, holding up an axe.

"~He chopped suey,~" Cheyenne added, dumping a bowl of chopped suey on Terri's head.

"~I pitched horse shoes and hay,~" Fungus replied, tossing a horse shoe at a pitch fork in a stack of hay.

"~He milks jokes and cows for his fee,~" Cheyenne smiled, as she stood in front of a cow that was in one of the open train's caboose.

"~It was more than I thought it would be,~" He stated honestly.

"~An entire year of salary!~" Everyone exclaimed.

"~And now I got a ha'penny!~" Fungus beamed, holding the coin up.

"~He's got a ha'penny today! He's got a ha'penny, hooray!~" Everyone chorused.

"~All those days of hard work and here's your award!~" Cheyenne and Randy told him.

"~Now there's nothing in this world that I can't afford!~" Fungus explained, motioning to the shops.

"~You can buy and toys you pick!~" Randy told him, running into the toy store and coming back out with a Jack in a box, which popped out a Jack that looked like Fungus.

"~And eat candy until you're sick!~" Cheyenne exclaimed, standing outside of the candy store and held her stomach.

Tony, an orange Italian thin monster with four tentacles, held up a gourmet meal up to him.

"~Plus a gourmet meal for monsieur!~"

"~And still you'd never be poor!~" Cheyenne and Randy sang.

"~Because he's got a ha'penny today! He's got a ha'penny, hooray!~" The town chorused.

Fungus motioned to the small rundown water tower that he, Cheyenne and Randy were staying at. Before moving over to see Cheyenne admiring some underwear.

"~Our water tower shanty we can finally repair. I can even buy my sister some new underwear. It's like I won the lottery!~"

"~Because he's got a ha'penny!~" The town exclaimed, three monsters, Percy Boleslaw, a purple skinned monster with a single eye and horns, Dirk Pratt, a yellow monster with sharp teeth and Omar Harris, a red furred monster with six legs and bat wings, danced down the street after Fungus.

Fungus waved a hand at Rosie, who was holding a plate of burgers towards them. He then motioned to Brock, who had a tray of blintezs, then finally to a female monster with groceries in her arms. He then appeared in a basketball game showing the team, the Lakers, playing. A basketball bounced off a monster's head that was next to him.

"~I'll buy burgers at the butcher's, blintzes at the bakers, groceries at the grocers', season ticket's to the Lakers!~"

"~You can buy my new elixer!~" Mike told them, holding out the bottle, as the three children drank it from a cup.

"Blech!" They complained once they got a taste of it.

"~You can buy it by the bucket!~" Celia added, holding up a bucket.

"~There's just one little problem,~" Randy brought up, and the three tossed the remaining liquid behind them.

"~It's lousy, you should chuck it!~" Cheyenne told them.

"~It's so hard to believe it really happened to me, I'm going shopping with my ha'penny!~" Fungus sang, as he jumped onto the back of a cart that was traveling down the road.

"~He's going shopping with his ha'penny!~" The townspeople chorused.

Up in Chuck von Plotz's house, Claws had made his way towards the him, ecstatic to tell him the news that he had uncover. As the retractable clawed monster entered, he saw the smaller monster chewing hungrily on a rotten turkey leg.

"Newses from the village to report, sir!" Claws told him.

"What is it?" Chuck asked, taking another bite.

"Uh, it seems that one of the townsfolks is happy."

Chuck looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Fungus Wags has come into the possession of a ha'penny." Claws whispered to him.

Chuck rubbed his chin then his eyes turned into dollar sighs.

"Ka-ching." he grinned.

Back in the town square, everyone was gathered around Fungus as he walked down the street. He stopped in front of a billboard that was displaying a tropical cruise.

"~He's got a ha'penny today! He's gotta hapenny's hooray! With it he could buy himself a tropical cruise!~" The townspeople sang.

"~But first there's one important thing that I have to choose.~" Fungus told them.

He went back to Randy, who was curled up on the bench with a blanket wrapped around him. The sickly reptile looked up at him, his eyes slightly glazed over from sickness. He shuddered and pulled the blanket closer to him. He gave a weak cough before smiling weakly at his older brother.

"~My brother has been ailing quite a lot.~" He looked at the younger monster with worry.

"~We don't exactly know what he has got,~" Cheyenne informed them.

"~You plan to spend your ha'penny on what?~" The townfolks asked.

"~An operation to save my brother Ran!~" Fungus answered.

"~To cure whatever problem he's got! An operation to save his brother Ran!~" The citizens sang.

Fungus placed a hand on his younger brother, a small smile on his lips. Randy looked at him and gave the same smile in return.

"~It's a present to him from me all because I got a ha'penny.~"

"~Because he's got a ha'penny! In a village called Monstrosity, he's going shopping! So let's get hopping! He's going shoppping with his ha'penny!~" The townfolks sang then broke into a cheer.

As everyone started following him to the hospital, they were stopped when a cart pulled out in front of them. Chuck and Claws came out, with Chuck placing a desk right in front of them. He grinned as he pulled out a scroll and a quill to start writing. He grinned at Fungus.

"And we're all thrilled for your good fortune. Now about your taxes." The light pink skinned monster smirked.

Everyone groaned. They knew exactly how this was going to end.

"Taxes?" Fungus asked, going up to him. "What taxes?"

"Well," Chuck started, pulling out the forms and writing. "Let's take out your tax forms and see. First we total your income and calculate your deductions for the year. How many dependants, include city, country, state and federal taxes including licesne fees. Ooh hoo, that takes you up into a whole new tax bracket! The king will be absolutely delighted!"

"The king is a jerk!" Fungus frowned.

"Oh good!" Chuck grinned, writing more down. "That qualified you for the "Calling the King a Jerk" tax!"

Fungus looked at Cheyenne and Randy in confusion, who shrugged.

"Huh?"

"Then add property tax, sales tax, excise tax, stamp tax, and thumb tax, shipping and handling, multiplied by your shoe size, and you owe a grand total of exactly-" Chuck plucked the coin out of the young monster's claws. "One ha'penny."

"Wha-?" Fungus sputtered, shocked.

"Uh," Claws muttered as he packed up the cart.

"Your federal government thanks you!" The tax collector chimed as he rode off.

"Hey!" Fungus called out to him.

"We can't let him do that Fungus! It's unfair!" Cheyenne shouted, furious that her brother had been cheated by the government. "We have to stick together and stop them!" She blinked in surprise as soldiers surrounded her with their guns pointed at her. She chuckled nervously at them. She pulled Terry and Terri next to her. "Uhh, or not. If you have any questions, just talk to my lawyers. They'll explain everything."

The young girl took off, leaving the twin mimes alone with the soldiers. They smiled and wave. Terry reached into his shirt and pulled out an invisible flower and sniffed it. He held it out for the gaurds to take a wiff, only for the poor twins to be shot at, leaving them covered in soot. They let out small cough then collasped onto the ground.

Later that night, everyone was turning into the night. The town was devasted that Fungus had lost his ha'penny due to the cruel tax collector. Naomi was standing out looking at the water tower that was shelter the young children that she used to be housed with. She sighed sadly.

"~So much for Fungus' ha'penny. Now Monstropolis is back in misery.~"

With Roz and Squishy, the two were sitting at the table, the lump of creamed spinach sitting between them.

"~Should I? Or do you wanna carve?~" The old monster asked her nephew.

"~Frankly, I'd just as soon starve!~" He answered, crossing his arms.

Mike and Celia sat outside of their cart, siting around a fire to keep warm.

"~I'm starting to feel the stress!~" The small cyclops told his girlfriend.

"~Monstropolis is ha'penniless!~" The couple lamenated.

In the water tower, Cheyenne was putting Randy to bed. Since they didn't have a mattress, they were using hay. The tiny reptile coughed as the covers were pulled over him. He curled underneath them. He gave a yawn before coughing once again. Cheyenne smiled and stroked his fronds.

"Good night Randy. Sleep tight."

Randy coughed and looked at her.

"Tell me a story."

"Okay. There once was a man from Nantucket-" She started.

"Not that story!" The reptile frowned.

"Look, it's late, go to sleep."

"Aw, c'mon, tell me the story, please?" he begged, enlarging his eyes to give her the puppy dog look.

"Oh, alright," Cheyenne sighed, getting into the bed to lay next to him. "But then it's lights out. Deal?"

"Deal!" He agreed, curling up next to her as she wrapped an arm around him.

"Okay. Once upon a time a brave knight married a beautiful princess and they had a girl and a boy. One Furry and one Amphibian."

"But they wanted a Reptile, too." Randy joined.

"Right," Cheyenne continued. "So they planted a garden all over the kingdom, and on the first day of spring every flower in the garden bloomed. And out of the prettiest flower came-"

"Me."

"Yup. And so the knight and his bride, Mom and Dad, took you home. And every night at bedtime they'd come in and say, "Who's the cutest boy?" and you'd say-?"

"I am."

"And they'd asked, "How'd you ever get so cute?" and you'd say-?"

"I was born that way."

"And they'd say, "Tell us your name young man," And you'd say-"

"Prince Randall Contesto Lousiana Francisco Banana Fana Bobesco the Third. But you can call me Randy!"

"And they'd say, "Can we call you Randykins?" and you'd say-?"

"No," the young boy replied, crossing his arms. "Just Randy." He pointed a finger at her. "Call me Randykins and you die."

"And Mom and Dad would laugh and laugh and laugh and they'd tickle you," she continued, tickling her baby brother causing him to giggle. "And then you'd laugh too."

Randy giggled, letting out a coughing before resuming to giggle once again. He laid down as Cheyenne pulled the blanket over his shoulders and pulled his glasses off.

"And you'd fall asleep with a great big smile in your heart."

"I like that story." Randy told her, then coughed.

"Good night bro." She told him.

"How is he?" Fungus asked as she came out.

"Not great. Those acting lessons never really sunk in."

Fungus blinked then frowned.

"No, I mean his health!"

"Oh." She shrugged, shutting the curtians of Randy's makeshift room. "Well, who knows?"

"If only I earned more..."

"Hey, you did your best Fungus," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll pay for his operation some other way."

"I guess," the twelve year old muttered.

"You turning in?" She asked as she headed to her room.

"To what?" He asked as he sat down at his makeshift harp, which was an old frame of a mattress with strings.

Cheyenne blinked then smiled, looking thoughtful.

"Good question. See you in the morning."

"Night." He answered back as she pulled the curtian to her room to show that she was going to bed. Plucking at his harp, he started to sing. "~Twinkle, twinkle, wishing star, how I wonder where you are,~" He looked up at the many holes in the roof, able to see the stars that were shining. "~Out in space so bright and clear, can you see me way down here?~" He rubbed his chin. "I wonder..." he continued plucking the strings of his harp. "~Let me pick the star that's right and pick the wishing star tonight. Like finding a needle in a haystack,~" He started pointing at the stars before settling on one. "~Eenie, meenie, minie, Moe and Jack! Wishing star, please hear my plea, grant one wish, one wish for me...~"

As he finished his song, a bright green light flashed and started to float down. Fungus looked up worriedly.

"Uh oh... I think I broke something..."

The green light that had started falling, calmly floated down in front Fungus. The ball of light transformed into a dull yellow furred monster with a mustache wearing a white robe with wings and a wand was in his hand. His eyes was covered by his fur.

"Who are you?" The chicken-legged boy asked.

"I'm your Desire Fulfillment Faclilitator." The unknown monster answered in a bored monotone voice.

"Huh?"

"Well I used to be called the Good Fairy, but that sounds so old-fashioned."

"Oh." Fungus answered, understanding what he meant.

"So I'm your Desire Fulfillment Facilitator but everyone calls Brandywine."

"Nice to meetcha, Brandywine!" Fungus smiled, shaking his hand.

"The pleasure's likewise. And may I be the first to congratulate you, Fungus Wags. You did it. Out of all the stars in the sky, you selected the one and only wishing star."

"I did?"

"Absolutely."

Fungus frowned uneasily when he noticed that Brandywine was still shaking his hand, then cast an unamused look at the readers. He tried to pull away, but the Desire Fulfillment Facilitator kept a good grip. He kept pulling and tugging. Eventually he pulled out a crowbar to try and pry his hand out as the taller monster kept talking. He panted.

"I've been waiting centuries for someone to choose the right one. Must be this clear country air. Oh yea." Brandywine droned, looking up at the holes in the ceiling. "Look at that. You just don't get visibility like this in the city."

Fungus tried to bite off his arm. He stopped when Brandywine turned his attention back to him, smiling like nothing happened.

"Your request for a wish has brought me here. Now you can have any wish you want."

"You mean besides wishing you'd let go of my hand?" The boy asked, pointing at the still ongoing handshake.

"Yes, besides that. The wishing star is ready. Are you ready to make your wish?"

"You bet!"

"Then here goes."

A bright green light filled the sky. A large ball of light flew through sky. Naomi and Art, who was digging through the trash to look for something to eat, saw the ball of light. Naomi yelped and took off running, Art right behind her. They got into Mike and Celia's cart, opening the top half of the door to look at the falling ball of light.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Don't know. Nope, definitely, definitely don't know, yeah, yeah definitely." The pair of legs answered.

"Now go make your wish," Brandywine told the boy, finally letting go of his hand.

"What do you mean go?" Fungus asked.

"To where the star landed. Wishes need to be made in person." The taller monster explained.

"No kidding?"

"It's in the manual, and I quote," He pulled out a manual and started reading, "'The one who touches the fallen star first will be granted one wish.'"

"That sounds easy enough."

Brandywine looked out of the doorway, seeing the star had landed farther than he expected.

"Funny. I thought it would land a lot closer. Oh well." Brandywine started to shake his hand again. "Bon boyage. Have a safe journey and remember," He flicked his wand, causing Fungus to start flying around. "~You gotta cheer up and never give up hope."

"~I won't mope!~"

"~Just cheer up-~" The Desire Fulfillment Facilitator flew up next to him and grabbed the boy's hand, flying around with him.

"~And never, ever give up hope, hope, hope, hope, hope! Yea!~" The two sang, a fake hand in Brandywine's hand as the two separated.

As Fungus landed on the ground, Brandywine waved good bye, turning into an orb of light and vanished.

"Ciao."

Moments later Cheyenne and Randy walked out, wondering what all the commontion was so late at night. Cheyenne let out a tired yawn as she looked at the smaller monster.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" He told them.

"Try us. We're gullible." Cheyenne offered, giving a tired smile.

The next morning the three siblings ran out of their water tower.

"~We're leaving Monstropolis to find the wishing star! We're heading off to seek our our dream come true! It's waiting right out there, the answer to our prayer.~" The trio sang.

"~A wish for free!~" Fungus grinned.

"~Hey, you might be a multimillionaire!~" Cheyenne and Fungus exclaimed, as Cheyenne held up an envelope claiming that Fungus had earn a lot of money.

They went over to a shed, going in to see an orange painted sled with a mattress in it.

"~That's why we're off to seek our destiny together!~" The trio sang.

"~It's one for all!~" Cheyenne started, standing on a crate.

"~And all for one!~" Fungus finished.

"~Times three!~" Randy added, holding up one of his three fingered hands.

"~Who cares about the stuff we lack? We're on our way and we won't be back-~" They replied.

"~Until we find the star!~" Fungus grinned as he looked out the shed window.

"~Gee, it looks kind of far!~" Randy added, popping up beside him.

"~Too bad we don't have a car!~" Cheyenne exclaimed, holding a steering wheel and acting like the sled they were going to take was a car.

"~Oh what the hey, we're on our way to find the wishing star! We're leaving Monstropolis to find the wishing star!~ Cheyenne and Fungus started to push the sled out with Randy riding in it. "~And when we do our troubles are be through.~" They looked towards where the wishing star was. "~It's just around the bend, it's where the mountians end.~" They tossed some suitcases into the sled, along with a blanket and a pillow on the mattress. "~We're packing our load, we're hitting the road, let's sing it together again, hey, hey! We wanna be the first to touch the wishing star! We're northward bound, we're leaving town today!~"

"~We're taking a stand!~" Cheyenne exclaimed, standing straight and bold.

"~We're making a vow!~" Fungus stated, holding up two fingers and his hand on his heart.

"~This is the place-~" Randy spoke up.

"~The moment is now! We're Cheyenne, Fungus and Ran! We're giving it all we got!~" The three chorused.

"~We're coming so ready or not!~" The sickly reptile replied.

"~Today's the day, we're on our to find the wishing star!~" They finished.

As the trio ended, the townspeople came out, wondering to what the three children were going on about. Mike, who was wearing a light purple night cap, went up to the others.

"~Hey, what's up, what's all the noise?~" He asked.

"~The Wags kid girl, and the Wags kids boys!~" Nadya replied.

"~They're gather around in the village square,~" Tony continued.

"~They say there's something way out there!~" Rosie finished.

"~Something wierd and something strange!~" Carrie gulped, looking nervous.

"~Beyone the farthest mountain range!~" Percy, Dirk and Omar exclaimed.

"~What are you saying?~" Mike questioned, confused.

"~What do you mean?~" Celia inquired.

"~It's something no one's ever seen!~" Everyone choursed.

"~What's the story?~" Naomi asked the siblings.

"What's the fuss?~" Art added.

"~We're about to leave and that's because-~" Cheyenne started.

"~We're on our way to the wishing star!~" Randy finished for her.

"~The wishing star?~" Mike blinked.

"~The wishing star?~" Celia echoed.

"~What is that?~" Johnny asked.

"~Haven't you heard?~" Chet told him.

"~There's no such thing, it's too absurd!~" The Worthington heir scowled.

"~What's the story?~" Roz asked.

"~What's the dish?~" Squishy spoked up.

"~Touch the star and you get one wish!~" Fungus explained to them.

"~You get one wish if you touch the star?~" Mike recapped.

"~Where's it at?~" Roz questioned.

"~Is it way out far?~" Squishy asked.

"~It could well be, but we just don't know,~" Randy answered honestly.

"~We'll soon found out, 'cause we're going to go-~" Cheyenne started.

"~To the wishing star!~" The Wags sibling sang.

"~To the wishing star!~" The townsfolk chorused.

"~It's something wierd and so bizarre, it fell to Earth from way up far!~"

"~They're on their way to the wishing star!~"

"~The wishing star! Oh yes, we are! On our way, so we'll say "Bonsoir!"~" The young Wag siblings waved at them. "~Ciao, you guys and au revoir! Now we're off to the wishing star!~"

"Yes it's true! The Wag kids are! On their way to the wishing star!~" The citizens sang.

"~They'll be rich as a king or czar!~" Mike replied.

"~When they get their wish from the wishing star!~" Everyone sang.

"~I looked up in the sky last night and all the stars were shining bright, and I wished I may and I wished I might just have the wish I wished last night!~" Fungus explained.

"~He looked up in the sky so bright and he saw the stars up in the night, and he wished he may and he wished he have the wish that he wished last night!~" The townspeople recapped.

"~Then right before my very eyes I saw a light up in the skies, the wishing star lit up the night and then exploded really bright! It fell to earth and it came on down in a great big piece that hit the ground. And then some fairy said to me, "Whoever gets there first, you see, just touch the star, that's all you do, and then you get your wish come true!"~" Fungus continued.

"~Touch the star, that's all you do and then you get your wish come true!~" They repeated.

"~Wait now. Let me get this straight, now,~" Mike started, slyly backing away as he cast a knowing look to Celia, then made their way to their cart. "~You mean whoever gets there first can have a wish all to himself?~"

"~We have to go now, because we know now, that if I'm the first touch the star that wish belongs to me!~" Naomi exclaimed, pulling Art with her into Mike and Celia's cart.

"~We've got to run now,~" Roz and Squishy replied, as Roz dragged Squishy off. "~Before they're done now, so we can get a big head start and beat the others to the punch!~"

"~I can't be slow now!~" Claws grinned as he ran off.

"~We have to go now!~" Percy, Dirk and Omar chorused, also running off.

"~And I have got to there first because-~" Carrie started.

"~That wish belongs to me!~" Everyone exclaimed.

"~Belongs to me!~" Mike replied.

"~Belongs to me!~" Slappy repeated.

"~Belongs to me!~" Celia answered.

"~Belongs to me!~" Squishy echoed.

"~Belongs to me!~" Naomi stated.

"~Me!~" Art added.

"~Me!" The Wag siblings shouted.

"Squee!" Archie, a pig that had went around the town trying to pose as a monster, squealed.

"~It belongs to me!~" Chuck told them, as he got into the cart, signaling Claws to get going. "Let's roll!"

"Duh, hyah!" Claws exclaimed as he flicked the reins to get the oxen to start running.

"~We're on our way to the wishing star, it could be near or it could be far!~" Mike sang as he and Celia packed their cart.

"~But we're gonna get there first, you see, the who gets the first will be in a super wagon, wrapped and bowed, then on the snow it's gonna blow!~" The Wag kids told them. Randy climbing into the sleigh, pulling the quilt over him, as Cheyenne and Fungus pushed it and it started sailing towards the fallen star. "~It has a sail, it's like a sleigh. Look out world, we're on our way!~"

"~Pharfignewton, come on, scurry!~" Mike told the red-furred horse, that was trying to pull away.

"~Time to go, we've got to hurry!~" Celia warned her boyfriend.

"~Farewell to my life long mate!~" Chet cried.

"~Chetty needs a monstrous date,~" Johnny told the readers.

"~On the road, can't stop us now, through the town the oxen plough!~" The group of monsters sang.

"~Clear the way, you stupid mimes!~" Chuck shouted angrily at the twins as they were ran over.

"~They get trampled all the time.~" The villagers explained to the readers, looking at Terry and Terri's trampled form.

"It's over hill and over dale, sailing down the snowy trail!~" Cheyenne, Fungus and Randy beamed.

"~Through the trees is plenty quick,~" Roz told Squishy as they traveled by treetop.

"~We can go by pogostick!~" Squishy offered, jumping from branch to branch with a pogostick.

"~Chet, are you pondering exactly what I'm pondering?~" Johnny asked his friend.

"~I think so Johnny, but just how will we get the weasel to hold still?~" Chet replied.

Johnny faced palmed before grabbing his friend by his scarf.

"~No, that wish is all we need, our plan could finally succeed!~"

"~Onward through the snow and drifts, onward towards the mountian cliffs.~" The Wag siblings replied as they continued their journey.

"~The one who finds the wishing star will soon be eating caviar.~" Chuck grinned, taking a bite of some caviar on a cracker.

"~Und that my friend is going to be no one else except for me!~" Mike told him as he and Celia passed them.

"'Cause this is definately gonna be our golden opportunity!~" Naomi told Art as they stowed away in Mike and Celia's cart.

"~We're going to get that wish, you see!~" Percy, Dirk and Omar exclaimed, as the rode a sled together.

"~The star belongs to me!~" Nadya, Carrie and Rosie told them.

"~No, no, the star belongs to me!~" Percy, Dirk and Omar responded together.

"~No, no, the star belongs to me!~" The three women repeated.

"~To me!~" Mike and Celia exclaimed.

"~To me!~" Roz and Slappy echoed.

"~To me!~" Naomi and Art grinned.

"~To me!~" Everyone chorused.

"~I got to get to the wishing star!~" The Wag siblings exclaimed.

"~I gotta get to the wishing star!~" Mike and Celia echoed.

"~I hope it's near and not far.~" Naomi and Art replied.

"~Gotta be first to the wishing star!~" Everyone stated.

The scene moved back to the barely deserted town of Monstropolis. Terry and Terri the mimes was jumping up and down, acting like they were on a horse, by they stopped and lowered their heads, knowing that they wouldn't make it to the fallen star. In Johnny and Chet's house, the one-eyed red crab was standing next to a picture of Pharfignewton, his single eye expressing the sorrow that he felt for being separated from his beloved horse companion.

"~Here we are. My love and all the rest has gone to find the wishing star,~" Chet lamenated, "~We be left behind...~"

"~You'll find that they won't get too far,~" Johnny told him, stepping out of the shadows and pulling down a chart of a flying machine. "~For we will get there first.~"

"Oh well that's different then, isn't it?" Chet replied, cheering up. "Tronsk!"

"~I've got to get to the wishing star, we're doing really good so far!~" Everyone sang.

"Out of my way, whoever you are!" Chuck shouted at Mike and Celia as he passed them.

"~I'm going to get to the wishing star!~" Everyone chorused.

"~Wishing!~" Mike grinned.

"~Wishing!~" Celia smiled.

"~Wishing!~" Naomi exclaimed.

"~Wishing!~" Art echoed.

"~Wishing!~" Roz stated.

"~Wishing!~" Squishy cheered.

"~Wishing!~" Carrie, Rosie and Nayda called out together.

"~Wishing!~" Percy, Dirk, and Omar repeated.

"~Wishing!~" Chet beamed.

"~Wishing!~" Johnny smirked.

"~Wishing!~" Chuck grinned.

"~Wishing!~" Ralph cried out.

"Wishing!~" Randy bounced.

"~Wishing!~" Fungus exclaimed.

"~Wishing!~" Cheyenne added.

"~The wishing!~" The Wag siblings sang as they and several others were ran off the road by Chuck and Claws.

"~The wishing!~" Everyone sang as the popped out of the snow bank. "~Star!~"

"Maybe we should have kept it our little secret." Randy told his older siblings.

"~The wishing star!~" Everyone exclaimed, ending the song.

"Hehehe. What a bunch of losers." Chuck replied. He let out a "Gah!" of surprise as his cart came to a screeching cart, causing him to face plant into the opposite side. He frowned, lifting his hat off his face and looking out the window to see why they had stopped. "Claws! What are you stopping for?"

"Duh, we got's company's." The blue skinned monster replied.

"What?"

"All the king's horses and all the king's menses."

Chuck got out of cart and grinned nervously at the group of monsters that were in front of him.

"Gah!" He gulped. "Uh, hi fellas. Hehe, are we in some sort of trouble officer?" He gulped as he and Claws were grabbed and dragged off. "Oh..."

"Ha!" Randy laughed. "Look who got pinched for speeding."

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer tax collector." Cheyenne grinned.

Back in the town, Chet was looking at Johnny, curious to what the Worthington heir was up to. He scratched his head with his claw, not sure on how to respond to what he had planned.

"But Johnny, how ever will we get to the wishing star first?"

"Simple Chet. With the help of the great Leonardo da Vinci."

"He's going to give us a ride in his pant cuffs?" Chet asked, remember how poofy the clothes he were was.

"No, Chet, da Vinci's dead."

"Oh how sad." Chet frowned, looking sorrowful. "When's the funeral?"

"He died a long time ago." Johnny explained, getting irritated at the smaller monster.

"And I forgot to send flowers?" Chet gasped. He started to hit himself on the head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Johnny grabbed his claw to stop him.

"Oh please, allow me." He grabbed the newspaper and whacked him on the head. "Stupid!"

"Narf!" Chet laughed. "Thanks."

"Now zip it."

"Zip!" The one eyed crab exclaimed, zipping his lips shut.

"Leonardo da Vinci, Chet. Not only a world-renowned painter-"

Chet rocked back and forth on his claws, buzzing his lip as his friend continued to lecture him on the long dead monster.

"But an ingenious inventor as well." He stopped when he heard the noise and turned a sideway glare at him. "I'm going to have to hurt you."

"Re-zip." Chet grinned sheepishly, pretending to zip his mouth once again.

"Da Vinci designed the first flying machine," Johnny continued. "The air screw. With my clever modifications to the da Vinci plans, this baby will fly!"

"Egad, brilliant Johnny!" Chet beamed, then frowned, looking thoughtful. "No, no, wait. If we were meant to fly, we would've been born with little bags of nuts." He let out an "Oof!" as Johnny hit him the newspaper again.

"Chet, you are a little bag of nuts."

"Re-zip again!" Chet exclaimed, then laughed after rezipping his lips.

"Now come, we have an airship to build."

Back with the rest of the townspeople, everyone was continuing their journey to try and get to the wishing star. Roz and Squishy continued their journey through the trees, while everyone else was going by horse or sled. Mike slicked the reins to try and get Pharfignewton to go faster.

"Yah!" Mike exclaimed. "Giddy-up and go fast, Pharfignewton horsie-girl!"

In the back of Mike and Celia's cart, Naomi and Art were being tossed around, due to the speed that they were going. The two couldn't find anything to hold on to, do to them loosing their footing every time they tried to stand up and move. Noami grunted in pain as she was slammed into the wall when the cart made a sharp curve. With the Wag kids, Cheyenne was steering sleigh, making sure that it kept going and wouldn't get stuck.

"~Sailing through the slush in a wind-blown wagon sled, down the road we mush, while Ran is still in bed!" The two older siblings sang.

"~I'm getting really bored.~" Randy frowned, sitting his magazine down. "~I read this magazine. If we don't there soon, I think I'm gonna scream.~"

"~Oh wishing star, from afar. Ran is getting worse! Be a sport and grant our wish or we'll sing another verse!~" The trio sang.

Randall gave a rough cough. While they made their journey, they ended up going past a cabin in the woods. George, an orange and yellow stripped monster was chopping wood and cast a look at the little 3-year old human girl in a monster costume and coat. The girl was named Mary Gibbs, but everyone called her "Boo." He was living with another monster, James P. Sullivan, a blue furred monster with purple spots on his back, but he went by Sulley. The two had taken her in after she had gotten separated from her world. Unfortunately they couldn't return her, so they agreed to raise her. Geroge sniffed, his nose running due to the cold. He sighed. He looked over at Boo, who was building a snowman.

"Oh Boo!" Sulley called, from the doorway.

Said little girl made her way over to the large monster.

"Hi kitty!" The girl smiled

"I'm Sulley," He corrected her. "Call me Sulley."

"Okay kitty."

Sulley let out an exasperated sigh. He handed her a basket with a pie in it.

"Now Boo, hon, I need you to take this fresh skunkberry pie over to grandma at the retirement village. If she doesn't have her sweets by four, she starts doing wheelies on the shuffleboard court." He looked over at George. "And George, you go along with Boo."

The orange and yellow whined, his stomach growling. He held up a plate, indicating that he wanted to eat.

"You can eat when you get back."

George growled at him.

"Don't you sass me!" Sulley frowned at him.

"Georgie goes "Grr," hehe," the young girl giggled.

"Just make sure Boo gets home safely."

George did a mock salute.

"I'd do it myself, but I'm too busy baking cookies for the seven drawvettes. You know how your aunts love my chocolate crickets." Sulley explained.

"Bye kitty!" Boo smiled.

"Call me Sulley. Busy, busy Sulley." The blue behometh told her, going inside.

"Okay bumblebee kitty, I love you buy-bye!"

"Bye Boo."

George whined as his stomach grumbled. He hugged it and shushed it. Boo giggled and pulled out the pie and sat it in front of him.

"Pie for Georgie!"

George blinked at her.

"Me?"

She patted his head.

"Good Georgie!"

"Thank you!" The orange and yellow stripped monster grinned and started to eat the pie.

The little girl went back to her snowman. Up above them, Roz and Squishy were making their way towards the star. Squishy jumped on to a branch. He looked back at the older monster, who was two branches behind him.

"Hurry up Aunt Rozzie!"

"Yea, yea keep your sweater on." She muttered, as she grabbed two vines and handed one to the younger monster.

Squishy jumped off the branch giving a Tarzan yell. He landed on the next tree with ease. He looked back at the older monster. She was panting slightly from the journey, not used to traveling at such a distance and speed. She jumped off, also giving a Tarzan yell. She gave a rough cough as she landed on the branch next to him. The younger monster's five eyes furrowed in concern.

"Are you okay Aunt Roz?"

"Yea, I'll be fine." She answered, hunched over a bit. "Just as soon as I cough up my lung."

Squishy waved a hand at her as he jumped onto the next branch.

"C'mon! At this rate, we'll be at the wishing star in no time!"

"Yea, yea, like I told you Squishy," She started, coming up next to him. "~We take the high road and they take the low road and we'll reach the wishing star before them!~"

"~But sad is me heart until we meet again by the bonny, bonny City of Monstropolis.~" Squishy added.

"We definitely got to get you some singing lessons..."

"Oh yea? Look who's talking!"

"Hey, hey cheap shot." The yellow toned slug told him, as she and him continued jumping from branch to branch. "I'm old, very old."

"Oh please, like you could sing when you were young?"

"Better than that."

"Yea, yea, gimme a break."

Boo giggled as she watched the monsters continue their journey. She had no idea what they were doing, just that she thought they were really funny. She made her way over to the tree and started climbing.

"Funny sluggy-wuggies!"

George slurped as he ate the pie. He looked up as he ate the last slice, blinking when he noticed that the little girl that he was supposed to watch. His eyes widen, looking around every tree, rock and equipment he could think off. He bit his lip nervously. He heard a giggle and looked towards it, seeing the young girl climbing a tree, going after Roz and Squishy. She was walking on a branch, trying to catch up to the monsters. She jumped off one branch to get to another. Unfortunately, she was loosing her balance and was getting ready to fall. George gasped, quickly climbing up and caught her, in mid-air. He sat the girl on the branch she wanted on, not realizing that he was standing on nothing.

"Silly Georgie, Georgie not on branch!"

The yellow and orange stripped monster looked down, seeing that she was right. He gulped, looked towards the readers, held up a sign saying "Yikes!" and fell into Boo's snowmonster. His upper body inside the snow creature, with his legs sticking out and his tail drooping down to look like the snowmon's nose. The hat, button eyes and carrot fell oddly appropriately onto Geroge's rear. Boo waved at him.

"Okay I love you buh-bye!"

The yellow and orange stripped monster let out a groan. He had a feeling that this was not going to be a good day for him. As he went back to chase after the young girl, Chet and Johnny, who had managed to build the air screw, were up in the air on their way to get to the wishing star. Johnny was in the front in a basket to control the machine and Chet was in the back, peddling like he was on a bike to keep the screw moving in the air.

"Pedal, Chet! Pedal as if our very lives depend on it! Which may well be the case." Johnny told him, as the two peddled to keep the flying maching up in the air.

"Narf! Aye, aye, cap'n Johnny!" The red one-eye monster answered, peddling harder.

"It's working Chet! Just picture our future, my friend! When our efforts are rewarded by fame, fortune, and a world that's a better place for all. Are you picturing that?"

"Actually I'm picturing Pharfignewton's tongue."

The crap monster licked his lips, slurping as he did. Johnny cringed in disgust, frowning at the monster as he looked at him.

"Yeesh. Chet, you've left the lens cap of your mind on again. With the wind at our backs, all we have to do is maintain this velocity and we'll be the first to reach the wishing star. Do you know what that means, Chet?"

"Yes I do, Johnny!"

"What, Chet?"

Chet blinked in confusion. "What do you mean, "what"?"

"What does it mean?" Johnny asked.

"What does what mean?" The confused monster asked.

Johnny shook, not in the mood to deal with the Chet's scatterbrained mindset.

"Nevermind, Chet. It means we get our wish!

"What means we get our wish?"

"Skip it."

"Skip what?"

Johnny growled, frustrated on Chet's frequent wondering mind.

"Just stop!"

"'Kay." Chet smiled, lifting all of his legs off the peddles, causing them to fall in the air.

Johnny let out a terrfied scream, clutching onto the basket for dear life.

"No! Keep pedaling! Keep pedaling, Chet!" He let out a gasp as Chet resumed peddling. He turned back to the one eyed monster, clutching his heart in attempt to calm it down. "You almost killed us, Chet! What were you thinking?"

"But you said stop!" The younger monster answered honestly. "You really did, Johnny, you said stop!"

"Ignore what I say!"

"Really?

"Yes," Johnny exclaimed, turning back to the controls. "Just keep pedaling."

"'Kay." Chet replied, once again lifting his legs.

Johnny screamed as the air screw once again plummeted through the air.

"What are you doing!?"

"Ignoring what you say." The red skinned monster answered, crossing his claws.

"Not about that!"

"Not about what?"

"Just keep pedaling!" Johnny shrieked, fearing for their lives.

"Sometimes you are so confused, Johnny!" Chet answered as he went back to peddling. "Poit!" He let out an "Oof!" as Johnny hit him over the head, giggling afterwards. "Narf!"

As they continued their journey, they flew over a dark sinister castle, up on a hill with only a single road to get up to it. Around it was nothing but dead trees waiting for the first warm days of spring to bloom and frozen brooks and streams. Inside the castle, the gaurds were pushing Chuck and Claws inside.

"Hey!" The two exclaimed, only at different times while they were pushed.

"Duh, hey! Not so rough!" Claws told them, as they pushed them onto the ground.

"What's the meaning of this? I demand to know who's respon-" Chuck gasped as he looked up to see King Waternoose-Salzar in his indoor hot top. "King Salazar!"

"Chuck von Plotz. What a pleasure." The kingly monster replied, not amused to see the two monsters. He snapped his claws, causing a servent to step forward with a maroon robe.

"Oh ho, no sir, the pleasure is all ours." Chuck insisted.

"Yick!" The two monsters grimanced, as Waternoose-Salazar stood up, revealing that he wasn't clothed.

"I hear of a star, brighter than my very countenance." Waternoose-Salazar responded, tying the robe as he walked up to them.

"Oh! Heh, that's hard to believe, sire."

"You seem to believe it, Plotz!" Waternoose-Salazar growled. "My guards found the two of you racing toward it!"

"We was?" Claws asked, forgetting of what the events were going on.

"Don't play dumb with me, constable!"

"'Kay. Uh, whatcha wanna play, then?" The blue skinned monster asked, pulling out a deck of cards, spreading them out.

Waternoose slapped them out of his claws then moved to his changing screen which was made of dark brown wood with purple paint and elegant gold swirls on it.

"Nothing! Just tell me about the star!"

Chuck quietly shushed Claws, gesturing him to not give too much information to the king that was a few feet away from them.

"Well, it's uh, big and uh, shiny." Chuck informed him.

"And, and big, too!" Claws piped up.

"And-and kind of shiny!"

"Duh, and uh, big?" The blue skinned monster repeated, not sure what to continue saying.

Waternoose-Salazar snapped his fingers, causing the gaurds to surround them with guns aimed at them. The two monsters gulped as they hugged each other in fear.

"And the first person to touch the star gets one wish!" Chuck exclaimed.

"One wish?" Waternoose-Salazar mused as out stepped out fully clothed from the screen. "Who could ask for anything more?" He walked over to Chuck and Claws. "Now, baron, what would you wish for beyond the joy of serving me?"

"Oh ho, you know, the regular stuff." Chuck tapped his fingers nervously. "*Cream mora, a weekend in Branston, Missouri."

"Ooh! Andy Wamses has a place there!" Claws spoke up.

"Oh yes! I like him."

"Or perhaps you were simply rushing off to secure the star for your king?" Waternoose-Salazar interjected, stroking the blade on top of a gun, aiming it at them, narrowing his five eyes at them.

"Yes! Better, good, I-I like that. Th-that's it, good thinking! Right. Secure the star for you. Yes. Exactly." Chuck smiled sheepishly.

"Good. We see eye to eye." The king replied, turning towards the window, with Chuck and Claws shrugging. The gray skinned, crab/spider monster motioned to a brown and gold telescope that was positioned on the balcony. He looked into it for a moment, positioning it. "Now let me show you the fly in the ointment."

"Duh, that's not a fly, sir's." Claws spoke up as he and Chuck went over to him.

"It's a telescope." Chuck stated, grabbing it.

"Look into it."

"Oh!" The two exclaimed as Waternoose-Salazar rolled his eyes.

Chuck looked into telescope, seeing Cheyenne, Fungus and Randy sledding towards the star. "Look! It's those kids from the village!"

"Yes. The Wag kids." The older monster scowled. "~They're on their way to go and touch the wishing star!~" He moved in front of them, corning them into a wall. "~Those kids are gonna be rich, but what about me?~"

"I don't know!" Chuck answered.

"~You'd better bet I'll be getting there first and if I don't your life'll be cursed!" Chuck moved behind his friend, as the two watched their king threatened them. "~So wish that the wish will wind up belonging to me!~"

"I wish!" Claws spoke up.

"~I want it so much!~" He pulled them close, moving them towards to look out. "~I've gotta go touch that wishing star!~

"Ok, ok!" Chuck exclaimed.

"~They're getting ahead! They'll get it instead of me!~" Waternoose-Salazar continued.

"Uh..." Claws trailed.

"~You've got to be quick! You've got to be fast! You've got to beat out the rest of the cast to get to that star and capture that wish for me!~"

"~We're on our way today to find the wishing star!~" Randy grinned.

"~Got to get there first!~" Cheyenne sang, overlapping Randy.

"~We're on our way to have our dream come true!~"

"~Got to find it!~" Fungus added, also overlapping Randy.

"~It's there, somewhere.~"

"~Though we're needy, we're not greedy!~" The two older siblings chorused together.

"~That wish, you see!~"

"~Belongs to we!~" Fungus beamed.

"~So out of the way, 'cause we gotta be-~" Cheyenne smiled.

"~The first in line to try and go find the wishing star!~" Randy looked at his siblings before looking forward again.

"~It's over the mountains and the hills!~" Cheyenne and Fungus sang.

~"It's one for all!~" Randy exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"~And all for one, times three!~" The three siblings exclaimed, as Cheyenne and Fungus each grabbed Randy's hands and held them up.

"~We're taking a stand, we're making a vow. This is the place, the moment is now!" Chuck, Claws and Waternoose-Salazar sang.

"~This is our golden opportunity!~" Chuck and Claws grinned.

"~The wishing star belongs to three!~" The three chorused.

"~Me, myself, and I!~" Waternoose-Salazar reminded them, glaring at them threateningly. "Your job, baron, is to keep those villagers from getting to the star- by any means necessary!"

"Yes sir!" The two monsters saluted, starting to leave.

"Oh," Waternoose-Salazar turned towards them, "And those three kids, Cheyenne, Fungus, and Randy."

"Yes sir?" Chuck asked, tapping his fingers nervously.

"I don't want them showing up at the wishing star."

"I'll slow them down, sir!"

"You're not catching my drift."

"Well, I'll try to steer them off course." The light pink toned monster suggested.

"I don't want to see them again- alive."

Chuck and Claw's eyes widen. Kill three innocent children? Even the thought of it was making them sick to their stomachs. What the king had against the three kids, they had no idea. From what they knew of them, they weren't that bad. They did feel for them. After all, the youngest one was very ill. But to just _exterminate_ them? It was so...so... horrible.

"But they're just kids! How much trouble can they be?"

"You have no idea. So don't think of them as kids, baron. Think of them as the dearly departed." He glared at them. "Or you'll be likewise! Understood?"

"Clear as crystal, sir." Chuck gulped.

"Then go!"

"Ah! We're gone!" He exclaimed as he and Claws took off running to their cart.

Once Chuck was inside and Claws got onto the seat, the blue monster flicked the riens letting out a "Hyah!"

"Send the northern army to secure the area where the star fell." The royal monster told his captian of the gaurd, a tall brown skinned female monster, with a centipedle like body type and large wings. Her name was Abigail Hardscrabble.

"Yes sir!" She replied.

"Make sure no one touches that star but me, understood?" He told her, sitting down and started to eat.

"Understood, sir."

"And prepare my train for travel."

"Very good, sir. Anything else?"

"Yes. Fetch me the three pigeons."

"Yes sir." Captian Hardscrabble bowed, then turned to fetch who the king asked for.

She came back a few moments later, shoving three other gaurds in front of her. The three young monsters were yelling and complaining. One was a blue beetle monster with four pinks eyes and four arms, another was a taller muscular short furred green monster with three stalk eyeballs and the last was a purple furred monster with a horn on his nose and two short horns on the side of his head. Captian Hardscrabble paid no mind to them as she shoved them forward. Reggie's three eyes widen as he saw that they were standing in front of the king. He slapped the other two's chest.

"Cheese it, it's the boss." He told them.

"Huh?" The other two muttered then finally noticed Waternoose-Salazar.

"Your majesty!" The trio bowed.

"Shush, you bizarre, chattering piegons!"

"Uh, technically your highness, we're Monsters." Chip corrected.

"You are disgusting rats," he growled at them. "And you'll do what I say or I'll feed you to my fluppies!"

He pointed over at a group of black furred balls of furs, with three eyes and sharp teeth, bouncing and growling as they pulled on their chains. The three monsters gulped as they looked at the vicious animals.

"Yuhh.." Reggie shivered, not liking the possibility of being ripped apart.

"Uh, nice puppies." Chip gulped.

"At your service, boss." Javier responded.

"Whatever you say!" Reggie agreed.

"Silence!" Waternoose-Salazar snapped.

"Alright, alright, we'll be quiet, we're quiet!" The three exclaimed.

"And listen!" The old monster went on. "I want you to follow Chuck von Plotz and make sure he does his job. I don't trust him one little bit."

"Sure thing, boss." Reggie answered.

"You got it." Javier nodded.

"Consider it done." Chip added.

"But, uh, before we go, could we have a little taste of that cannoli?" Reggie added.

Without letting the King answered, the three immediately started eating off the royal monster's plate, due to not being fed in a long time. Waternoose-Salazar slapped them away.

"No! Fly now or you're fluppy chow!"

The three monsters looked over at the fluppies. The balls of fur managed to break their chains from the wall. The three screamed and started running for their lives.

"Ahh! We're goin', we're goin', goin' over here!"

"Yow! Watch where you're snappin'!" Reggie snapped at one of the fluppies as he slammed the door shut behind him. The three climbed into a hot hair balloon, setting off."That king really fluffs my fur. Pigeons! He insulted us right to our faces. Are you insulted, Javier?"

The monster of few words shrugged. "A little bit. Maybe just a little bit."

"He treats us like we're nothing." Chip agreed.

"And that's on a good day!" Reggie added.

"I pray for a day like that. That's like Christmas, y'know what I mean?" Javier responded.

"Absolutely! How does a monster get a little respect around here?"

"Maybe we can wish for it."

"What are you saying?" Reggie blinked.

"We can wish for it," Javier answered. "At that wishing star!"

Chip laughed at the absurdity. "But Javier, the king wants us to-"

"Forget about what the king wants!" The beetle snapped. "Let's get what we want."

"You mean-?" The two asked, realizing what their usual silent friend was telling them.

"You got it." He nodded.

~We're taking a stand, we're making a vow. This is the place, the moment is now!~" The three declared. "~This is our golden opportunity! The wishing star belongs to three! Us, ourselves, and we!~"

Continuing the race to the wishing star, Mike and Celia were in the lead, with the Wag kids close behind them and Claws and Chuck just after them. Chuck was sitting next to Claws, as the blue clawed monster steered the oxen.

"Hurry it up, Claws!" Chuck told Claws. "We're gaining on them!"

Claws flicked the reins, commanding the animals to go faster.

"Uh, hyah! Hyah!"

"~Did you ever wish that you could have a wish that would come true?~" Cheyenne asked her younger siblings, as they turned to look at her. "~I wonder what my wish would be, which I would want to wish, you see, which wish would be the wish for me, gee whiz, I wish I knew.~"

"~I'd wish that we were happy and be glad for what we've got.~" Randy replied, before coughing roughly.

"~I'd wish an operation for our little brother Ran.~" Fungus responded, taking the sickly reptile's hand, looking at him worriedly.

"~And I wish we could make this journey when the weather's hot.~" Cheyenne smiled softly, then jumped down to join her younger siblings.

~If you could reach that wishing star and it was yours to take, what is it you'd want the most and what wish would you make?~" The three asked.

"Yes Chet!" Jonny grinned, looking back at his friend. "If I could rule the world then I'd be happy!"

"With Pharfignewton, I'd be happy, too!" The smaller monster smiled.

"~If I could be the king, that'd surely be the thing that would make me really happy, yes it's true!~" Chuck told Claws.

"If I could have a home then I'd be happy!" Naimo told Art.

"And if you were happy, I'd be happy, too! Definitely!" The pair of legs grinned.

"~It's just a little task and it isn't much to ask if we could have our wish!~" She sang.

"~And a little doggie dish!~"

Naomi stared at him for a moment at his weird request, but shrugged it off, since she was used to it and smiled.

"~Then we'd be happy!~"

"Er, uh, I know!" Claws piped up. "~If I were a policeman I'd be happy!~"

"You are a policeman, Claws!" Chuck reminded him.

"Oh," Claws frowned. "Never mind."

Mike and Celia continued on their journey, Pharfignewton looking tired as she had slowed down and settled for just walking tiredly.

"I would wish that every single person would appreciate me only for my mind," Celia respond, as she held a small chalk board with a book under and started writing on it. She showed a complex math equation that answered to 192. "~Because I've got a mean IQ of 192. They love me for my looks, but never for my books! So love me for my worth-"

"Hello Worth!" Fungus and Randy whistled as they passed the couple.

"I am not amused." Johnny frowned at the readers.

"Then I'll be happy!" Celia smiled.

"If I could have my wish, I'd be a constable." Claws exclaimed, coming up with something to wish for.

"Claws, you are a constable!" Chuck told him.

"Oh, sorry."

Mike frowned as he looked at his bottled exlir. "~This stupid dumb elixir, I would wish that I could fix 'er, because I've always been a failure und a flop!~"

"~We've been insulted and neglected, and we've never been respected and we wish the wishing star would make it stop!~" Reggie, Chip and Javier sang as they made their way to the star.

"I know!" Claws exclaimed after some thought. "If I could be the sheriff I'd be happy!"

"Claws, for crying out loud, you are the sheriff!" Chuck gave an exsparated sigh, counting off his fingers to show him that he was all three. "You're the constable, you're a policeman, you're all of those things!"

"Uh, gee," Claws brows furred unhappily, "I don't think I'm getting the hang of this song."

"~I've got bunions and arthritis and lumbago and bursitis,~" Roz told the readers as she zipped line to the next three and landed on a branch. "~I need glasses and my kidney's got a stone. I'd wish retirement, you see, in a giant acorn tree,~" She jumped unto another branch. "~With everybody leaving me alone!~"

"~I adore my Auntie Rozzy but it'd really make me happy if I had some friends with little kids like me.~" Squishy replied as he landed on the branch, then jumped onto another one to try and catch up to his aunt. He crossed his arms, frowning abit. "'Cause she's impatient and she's crabby and she's always really gabby, if I had some friends my age-~"

He jumped onto another branch, not knowing that Boo was trying to catch up to him. She jumped after him.

"Sluggy-Wuggies!"

"~Then I'd be happy!~" The boy finished, hurrying up to catch up with his aunt.

"Whee!" Boo giggled as she plummeted through the air.

"Ahh!" George cried out, running back and forth on a large branch to try to catch the girl.

He jumped off finally able to catch her and sat her on the branch. He sighed in relief. The girl giggled.

"Silly Georgie."

George blinked as he looked down to see that he wasn't on a branch. He whimpered as he fell. He landed head first in the snow. Boo waved at him.

"Ok, I love you, buh-bye!"

"~If we could have our wish then we'd be happy!~" Everyone sang.

"I want the world!" Johnny replied.

"I want a home!" Naomi sighed.

"We want respect!" Reggie, Chip and Javier exclaimed.

"~Hey, I've got it now,~" Claws grinned, finally able to think of something to wish for. "~I do, if my wish was coming true, what I'd really like to do-~"

"Yes?" Chuck asked.

"Is direct!"

Chuck face palmed, no longer in the mood to correct the taller monster anymore.

"~If you wish on a wishing star-~" The three Wag siblings sang.

"~You'll get your wish you see and then for sure you're gonna be-~" Cheyenne sang.

"~Happy!~" The trio finished.

"~Happy! Happy! Happy! When I get my wish then I'll be happy!~ Everyone sang.

In the royal carriage, Waternoose-Salazar frowned. "~And when I get my wish they'll all be gone!~"

Pharfignewton sighed sadly as Mike and Celia tried to push their cart out of a small snow ditch.

"Heave! Heave! Heave!" The two shouted as they pushed with all their might.

"Giddy-up, Pharfignewton!" Mike told the horse, as he continued to push. "Pull, nice horsie! Pull the wagon! What is with this stupid horse?"

"I don't know," Celia shrugged. "Maybe she's homesick."

"Well now is not the time for the pining," He replied, going up to the forlorn horse. "Now is time for the pulling, yah?"

He placed a hand on the side of her muzzle. She whinnied and looked away. He grabbed a hold of her reins, trying to pull her forward. But the horse refused to move.

"Come on, giddy-up, Pharfignewton, giddy-up!" He gasped as he went behind her and tried to push her from behind. "Please gidddy-up, won't you? Uh, giddy-up with a cherry on the top? Pharfignewton, I order you to move your bombosity! Now!" He grunted in pain as she sat on top of him. "Thank you. Now can you please move it someplace else?"

"Googley? Micheal?" Celia called as she came up to the front, not seeing him. "Now where'd he get to?"

Cheyenne, Fungus and Randy stopped afte a while as they came up to a rope bridge going acrosse a gorge. Cheyenne and Fungus got out of the sleigh as they went over to see how far it went.

"Whoa!" Cheyenne exclaimed, seeing how far it was. "Just don't look down!

"Do you get vertigo?" Fungus asked her.

"Nah."

"Me neither."

"Yeah," She agreed as she made her way back to the sled. "I've seen that movie three times and I still don't get it."

The two older children grunted as they pulled the sled and their bedridden kid brother acrossed the bridge. They turned around, walking backwards as they kept pulling. Fungus unknowingly stepped on a weak spot in one of the wooden boards and fell through. He let out a "Whoa!" he fell, clinging onto the rope for dear life, seeing the long drop before him

"Oh!" Randy cried out, placing a hand on his forehead in a dramatic fashion, worried about the red monster.

Cheyenne gritted her teeth as she pulled him up. Grunting as she did so. Fungus let out a sigh of relief, hugging his sister for saving his life. She hugged him back. After the Fungus' near death experiance, they continue pulling the sled when they finally made it across safely. Squishy and Roz looked at each other nervous before carefully tiptoeing across. Boo, seeing the two crossing, skipped after them.

"Sluggy-wuggies!"

Geoge gasped in horror as the girl accidently stepped on a weak board. He ran forward and managed to grab her suit with his teeth, his hands and feet holding onto both ends of the large gap to prevent them to fall into the gorge. He moved his to throw her onto the other side.

"Whoo!" The girl turned to him and patted his head, giggling. "Silly Georgie."

She continued to skip after the two monsters, leaving her caretaker on the bridge. Georgie felt the bridge start to shake. He looked back to see a very Mr. and Mrs. Carlton walking towards him. The monster moaned unhappily as he looked up they sky. The universe apparently had it out for him today. Boo squealed happily as she finally caught up to Squishy, hugging him. Above them, Chet and Johnny were still flying ahead. Reggie, Javier and Chip also making their way to the star. As the Wags continue to sled to their destination, they looked behind them to see Claws grinning at them. He pulled a lever, three missles coming out of the roof of the cart. Roz and Squishy made their way through the trees. Boo following them. Naomi and Art had found some food in the back of the cart. As Naomi was about to take a bite, Art slapped his face into the food, slurping and munching. The triclops girl crossed her arms, glaring disapprovingly at the pair of legs.

As Chet and Johnny made their way past a cliff, they didn't notice that the hot air balloon carrying three of the royal gaurds heading towards them. Chet and Johnny screamed in surprsie as they noticed they were about to crash. All five monsters cried out and screamed as they fell, the hot air balloon tangleld in the air screw. Johnny and Chet hugged each other in fear. Pharfignewton gasped as she saw her beloved Chet falling in the air. She started running faster. She ran across the bridge, knocking Don and Sherry in the air along with George, who ended up rolling into the cart with Naomi and Art, and the two monsters landing next to Mike and Celia.

Naomi let out a started cry as the three were tossed about in the cart. The five monsters continued to scream as they fell towards a gorge. Pharfignewton increased her speed. As Claws and Chuck continued following the Wags, they shot a missle. It missed and ended up hitting a couple of rocks. They continued shooting missles at the kids, but they kept missing.

"D'hyah!" Claws exclaimed as another was shot.

Chuck growled as the missles missed once again.

"Nah nah, nah-nah nah!" The three taunted, then gasped as a cannon ball went through their sail. Then screamed when one nearly missed hitting their heads. "Oh! Ah!"

Chuck cackled evilly as he kept firing missles and cannons at the kids. A cannon ball narrowly missed the three kids, causing their sled to be destroyed with only a metal frame to be used as a makeshift bed for Randy, with Cheyenne and Fungus pulling it on a sled. Another cannon ball landed in front of them, spraying snow. The three kids jumped out of it, landing on three separete peices of wood and snow boarding away from the taxcollecter and the sheriff. Chet, Johnny, Reggie, Chip and Javier screamed as they drew closer and closer to the river below. Pharfignewton ran faster. The horse mananged to get in front of Chuck and Claws as the path she was taken conjoined with theirs.

"Fire!" Chuck shouted.

George, Naomi, and Art continued bouncing in the back of the cart as Pharfignewton ran. The three cried out as a cannon ball came through, nearly missing the top of George's head. The three looked at the hole in surprise and a bit of worried. As the cart rocked, a bottle of Mike and Celia's exlier fell onto the ground, letting out a tiny explosion. Art and Georgie looked at each, grinning as they shared the same idea. The both grabbed a crate, as Naomi opened the doors of the cart.

"Ahh!" Chuck screamed as the crate of the exploding exliers went into one of his opened windows.

On impact the cart exploded. Pharfignewton ran faster, close to catching her companion in peril. The Wag kids snow boarded down a bit then skidded to a halt as Pharfignewton skidded to the end of the cliff and managed to grab the air screw in her mouth. The five monsters continued to scream until they no longer felt the motion of the wind around them. The five turned to see the horse pulling them onto the land. Once the air ships were on stable ground, the five monsters crawled out of the baskets. The three gaurds groaned. Chet went over to his beloved horse and hugged her muzzle. Pharfignewton returned the embrace by giving him a lick. The short crab giggled then motioned for Johnny to come over to thank the horse. Johnny went up to the horse. Not knowing on how to interact with the animal, he held out his hand for her to lick it.

Pharfignewton licked him, only for his head to get caught in her mouth, causing him to cry out. The horse, immediately feeling him inside, spit him back out. The Worthington heir groaned, his top half covered in saliva. Chet smiled, seeing that his friend was okay. He hugged the horse once again, hearts sounding the Monster and the animal. Among the wreckage, Mike was kissing the ground, thankful that his horse had finally ended her wild crusade. Chuck and Claws came out of their destoryed cart. Chuck landing on the ground with an "Oof!"

"Ah!" Naomi cried out as Art came out from under her, having her sit on the monster's oddly shaped body.

"You're a good guy, Naomi. A real good guy, yeah." The pair of legs told the girl.

Naomi shrugged at a confused George with a fond smile, then hugged her friend. Roz looked at the little girl that was hugging her. She picked her up and moved her towards the orange and yellow stripped monster. The girl giggled, not knowing that she had been moved. George looked at the girl and smiled, hugging her. Glad that she was finally safe. Mike and Celia went over to their cart, going in to see that the wreckage inside, different ingrediants was being poured into one of their exliers. Mike went over.

"What is this?" He sniffed it, smiling as he liked the scent. "Hey!"

Mike handed the exlir to his girlfiend. She took a hold of it, takeing a drink of it. She broke into a smile, liking the taste of what had happened. The two brought out several crates of their new and improved exlier. Everyone, except Chuck, had gathered around to see what the couple was up too. The couple passed a bottle to each person. Fungus went over to Chuck, placing a bottle in light pink skinned monster's mouth. Chuck sat right up, immediately liking the drink that he was offered. Fungus finished his drink, letting out a large belch that echoed through out the mountian range. Some of the weakened snow started to crack. Eventually it started to fall, revolting in an avelanche. As the snow made it's way down, everyone heard the rumbling. They all turned to see the snow head towards them.

Mike gasped first as he turned around to see the snow falling, Celia right after.

"Huh?" Chuck asked before gasping.

"Uh!" Claws cried out he and Chuck made their way to get on their oxen.

"Ah!" Reggie, Chip and Javier screamed as they climbed into the cart with Naomi, Art, George, Boo, and Johnny.

Chet was riding on Pharfignewton, as Don and Sherry were sitting next to Mike and Celia. Naomi and Geroge gasped as everyone was tossed around in the cart.

"Wah!" The Wag kids cried out, as the grabbed their makeshift snowboards.

"Ah!" Everyone on the cart screamed as the snow was on their tail.

"Ahh!" Squishy and Roz shouted, as they jump from tree to tree to avoid being covered in the avalanche.

"Ahh! Whoa! Ahh!" Chuck and Claws exclaimed as their oxen ran.

The three Wag siblings grinned as they snowboard. Fungus jumped forward, one hand on the board. Cheyenne came next, her knees bent as she land. Randy showed up last, doing a hand stand as he appeared.

"Ahh!" Squishy cried out, trying to reach for his aunt on a higher branch.

He jumped off at the last minute, able to grab her hand, put the branch snapped and the two landed in the snow. Cheyenne, Fungus and Randall continued snowboarding, Randy giggling as he held his hands together. Unfortunately the snow ended up knocking Fungus off his board, onto Cheyenne's shoulders and then Randy onto Fungus'. The snow ended up throwing the three off a cliff. The kids popped out of the snow, only a few feet away from the star.

"Ooh." They marveled.

They stood up, taking each other's hands, each of the older siblings holding on of Randy's hands.

"~Well, we're taking a stand, we're making a vow. This is the place, the moment is now.~" The three sang as they came up to the star.0"~ This is our golden opportunity. The wishing star belongs to three!~"

"~Me, myself, and I!~" Waternoose finished for them, stepping out.

"Uhhhh, this wasn't the wish I had in mind." Cheyenne spoked up as the gaurds pointed their guns at her and her younger siblings.

Roz, Squishy, Naomi and Art gasped as they saw the gaurds aiming their guns at them as the came out of the snow. Mike and Celia did the same.

"Secure the area!" Waternoose-Salazar ordered.

"Come on, move it, let's go!" One of the gaurds ordered, directing everyone that had came for the wishing star into a temporary made holding unit.

Mrs. Carlton kissed her husband, glad that the two were okay and still together. Everyone was sitting her standing around, waiting to see what would happened next.

"All hail the mighty King Waternoose-Salazar!" Hardscrabble announced as the king came up.

"Yay!" Fungus cheered as he and his other two siblings jumped onto the king.

"Water and Salad bar? Alright, I'm starved!" Randy replied, pulling at the king's collar as he sat in the old monster's hands. "You got any bacon bits?"

"Hiya Saladbar, I'm Cheyenne!" Cheyenne introduced, leaning over the older monster's shoulder.

"And I'm Fungus!" Fungus grinned.

"And I'm Randy! The impossibly cute one! With a cough." The youngest Wag sibling replied, before coughing. "But you have to admit, even the cough is cute."

He then let out several hacking coughs. Waternoose sneered in disgust as the sickly reptile coughed on him. He threw them onto the ground in disgust.

"Ick!" He exclaimed, pulling out a hankercheif and wiping his face.

"We're the Wags Brothers!" Fungus and Randy replied.

"And the Wags Sister!" Cheyenne added.

"I know who you are!" Waternoose snapped. "Get back in line!"

"Uh, you got any garbanzo beans?" Randy asked him as the three turned to get back into line.

"It's Sala-zar! Not salad bar!" Waternoose-Salazar corrected before turning to Chuck. "Plotz!"

"Y-your highness?" The tax collected gulped.

"I thought I told you to get rid of those little monsters."

The two turned to look at the three children, who was making little kid noises as they made funny faces at them. Waternoose-Salazar turned back to Chuck, frowning in dissatisfaction.

"They're still alive.

"I-I did my best, sir."

"You've failed me, Plotz! Lock him up with the rest of the prisoners!" The king ordered.

"Wha?" Chuck exclaimed as guns were aimed at him.

"The same goes for the constable and the three bumbling baffoons."

"Duh, oh boy!" Claws gulped.

"What the-?" Reggie exclaimed.

"Yikes!" Chip cried.

" _Basta bastu_!" Javier growled as he glared at the king.

"Never try to double-cross your king." He growled at the three traitorous gaurds. "Take them away."

The five monsters grumbled and complained as they were taken away. Cheyenne, Fungus and Randy were continuing their silly faces then stopped when the king looked at them.

"And as for the Wag kids, execute them." Waternoose-Salazar ordered.

Everyone from the town gasped in horror as the gaurds aimed their weapons at the three children.

"Yes sir!" Hardscrabble saluted.

"Aw, you don't need to treat us special!" Cheyenne replied, waving her hand acting as if she was flattered at what the king was offering.

"I insist." He told the girl, then turned to his Captian of the gaurd. "Once the Wags Kids are disposed of I'll proceed with making my wish."

"Very good, sir." The woman answered, then started to lead the kids to their deaths.

"Ok, Salad Bar, have it your way." The oldest Wags sibling exclaimed, as she and her brothers stopped at the enterance. "But we know secrets about the star that you don't!"

"What? No you don't." Waternoose-Salazar blinked before glaring at them.

"Oh yes we do!" Randy chimed, knowing what his older sister had came up with.

"We do?" Fungus blinked before Randy elbowed him in the chest. "Oof! Oh, do we ever!"

"Like what? Tell me." The king ordered.

"Ehhhh, perhaps we could come to some sort of arrangement?" The girl replied, casting a knowing look towards the readers.

Moments later the three children were sitting at a table in the King's temporary ice castle, with dishes of gourmet meals in front of them. The three children were eating as Waternoose-Salazar sat at the head of the table, waiting for them to tell him what they knew about the star.

"Our new special friend, the king." Cheyenne smirked, leaning up against the royal monster, patting his chest and plucking at one of the bumps on his head.

"Who knew?" Randy grinned at the readers.

"Now tell me!" Waternoose-Salazar ordered.

"Oh ri-igh-ight, yeah," The girl began, propping her feet on the table as she leaned back in her chair. "The secrets about the wishing star, right. Yeah. Y'see, the key to the whole thing is-," She stopped, looking closely at him. She pointed at his nose. "You, uh, got a little something in your nose."

"What? Where?" He asked.

"Right there." She pointed.

"Did I get it?" He asked, running his hand over his nose.

"Yea- no, nope, still there."

"Oh." He rubbed a finger underneath, then turned towards her. "How about now?'

"Now it's over there. Oogh." She winced.

"How about now?" He asked, after trying to wipe it off the other side.

"No- yick."

"Ew! Get it, get it, get it!" The two boys cried, disgusted.

"Please! Could you go to the bathroom and take care of it? You're frightening the children." She told him before started to gag. "Ooh, I mean, whoops."

"Oh alright." He frowned, standing up and marching towards the bathroom.

Once the door was shut, Fungus went over and locked it. The other two ran over to him, linking their hands as the skipped in a circle.

"~We're in charge, we're in charge, we're in charge!~" The three sang.

"You horrible children!" Waternoose-Salazar growled at them, as he managed to knock the door down. "Who taught you how to behave?"

"No one, sir." Fungus answered as they looked at him sadly.

"Y'see," Randy began, then coughed. "We're orphans."

"Yes, well," Waternoose-Salazar waved off. "Everyone has problems."

He blinked in surprise to see them, suddenedly in front of him looking at him with large sad eyes.

"Y'know, we'd so love to be adopted." Cheyenne told him.

He turned to see them in front of him again.

"Will you be our new daddy?" Fungus asked innocently.

"Certainly not!" Waternoose-Salazar exclaimed, disgusted at the notion.

Just as he was about to walk again, the three jumped on to him. Randy in the crook of his arm, as the young reptile wrapped his upper arms around the older monsters neck. The three pulling and tugging on him in all three directions.

"Buy me a toy, Daddy," Randy cried out. "Buy me a toy, buy me a toy, buy me a toy!"

"Oh please, Dad, do!" Fungus asked.

"I'm not your father!" The older monster shouted, throwing the two younger Wags siblings out of his arms.

"That's not what mommy said!" Cheyenne smirked as she looked at him.

"When will this insanity stop?" He demanded as he threw the girl off of his back.

"Ooh, I know, I know, pick me! Me! Me! I know!" The three shouted as they stood behind three separate game booths.

"Yes, you." Waternoose-Salzar pointed at Randy.

"Duh, what was the question?" The youngest asked, in an obnoxious dim attitude.

"Yeah, good answer, alright!" The two older siblings cheered, patting the sickly monster on his head and back.

"Are you going to tell me the star's secrets or not?" The king demanded, getting angry.

"Never!" The three exclaimed, turning their backs towards him.

"Well, we have ways of making you talk. How about a trip to The Cave of Your Worst Nightmares?"

"Huh?" The three asked as he pulled on a lever, causing a trap door to open and them landing in a tram cart. "Hm. Ahh! Oof!"

" _Please remain seated at all times while the tram is in motion_." A woman announced over the speakers as the ride started.

"Whee! Whoo! Wahh!" The three exclaimed as the cart went over the rails.

Though it seemed more like a rollercoaster ride.

"Y'know, for a Cave of Your Worst Nightmares, this isn't so bad." Fungus told his siblings.

Just then they pulled up into a room that looked like a Hollywood studio, an orange reptilian like monster with black and purple fur on his chest, and tail appeared on top of the grand paino.

"Oh, lady! I know a lady with high heeled shoes! And socks and pantyhose, oh pretty lady!" The monster sing in an horribly off-key voice.

The three children screamed as he jumped onto their cart.

"Hello there cute wittle children, with the spooky faces! Hoyl!" The monster grinned.

"Ahh!" They screamed as the cart started to move.

"Freunlaven- oof!" The monster groaned as his head hit the wall as the cart went through the exit.

"Glad that's over." Randy sighed in relief, before coughing.

The three blinked as they appeared in another room of an old gas station. A thin green skinned monster wearing overalls and boots leaned against a chair.

"Be careful! I haven't cleaned that restroom in three years." He told the three children then laughed manically as they went in.

"Somebody hit the lights." Cheyenne replied, as they sat in the darken room.

"Ahh!" The three screamed as they saw millions of coachroaches once the light was turned on.

The tram started again, taking them out then bringing them to the final leg of their nightmare trip. The room was made too look like a preschool day care. A large teal cutesy dinosaur with a light pink stomach stood in the middle of the track, giving a doopey friendly smile as he saw the three children.

"You make me feel all fun, fun, doodle dum!" The dinosaur giggled.

"Ahh!" The trio screamed.

"Will you be my special friend?" He asked as he jumped on the cart.

"NO!" The Wags sibilings screamed at him in horror, causing the dinosaur to fall off the cart.

"Oof!" The dinosaur exclaimed as he landed on the ground. Then the anvil fell on top of him and laughed. "Ah! oof! Gosh and golly gee!"

"Huh?" The three asked as they stopped screaming when their ride came to an end.

"Well?" The royal monster asked.

"We'll tell you anything." Cheyenne told him.

"Just don't send us back there!" Randy coughed, his weak lungs unable to take all the screaming. "Please!"

"We'll see. Now tell me the secrets to the wishing star." Waternoose-Salazar demanded.

"Well, uhhhh, it's not what you wish for, it's uh, how you wish?" Cheyenne responsed.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah!" She jumped onto the arm of his ice throne and sat on it. "You have to be careful, things are taken so literally nowadays."

"You don't say."

"Absolutely! Now what are you considering?"

"Well, tops on my wishlist," He pulled out a list, "I'd like to own the world."

Cheyenne pulled out one of the educational globes on an axle. She ran her hand over it, causing it to spin. "There you go. It spins. Nice, isn't it?"

"No, I don't want that!" He frowned, crossing it off. "Ah, here we go, how about fame and fortune?"

"Here's Fame with Irene Cara," She told him, holding up the movie Fame and then a magazine. "And a subscription to Fortune magazine."

"Rats. Wait! I can wish for the Midas Touch!" He suggested. "Everything I touch will turn to gold!"

"Yeah, including food." She told him, holding up a turkey. He touched it turning it into gold. "Try eating a solid gold turkey."

Waternoose-Salazar gasped.

"Adios bicuspids!" She nodded.

"I never realized this wish business was so complicated."

"Tell me about it."

"Ah! How about I wish for youth and beauty?" He decided.

Cheyenne pointed over at Fungus, who brought a black horse and a young blue skinned slug boy on top of it.

"Here you go. A kid and a horse." Fungus replied.

"Let me put it another way, then. How about eternal youth?" He told them. "Then I can be sixteen forever."

"Yeah," Randy agreed, climbing up, pulling off his crown, placing a beanie propeller hat on his head then dotting red dots all over his face. "And you'd go back to being sixteen and relive that same year over and over, and you'd have zits and no one would ever date you."

"Ugh! Never!" He sneered, wiping off his face, as he stood up and walked away from his throne. He blinked an idea coming to him. "I know! I'll wish for a million bucks! No, make that two million bucks!"

Just as he said that a large heard of 2 million male deers ran into the room and over him. Cheyenne went up to him, pointing her thumb up at a buck that came up to them. Grunting in a suggestive way.

"Just be glad it's not mating season."

"Wait! I got it! What if I wished for all the dough in the world?"

"Sounds good to me!" Cheyenne told them, running off as hundreds of pies were thrown and caked on the king. After they stopped flying Cheyenne went over and wiped some cream on her finger it, licking it off. "Ha! Dough, haha, like pastry dough, it's a joke, get it?"

"Yes." He growled, standing up, grabbing the girl. "And now it's your turn to get it. Captain! Take the Wags Kids away! And have them executed!"

"Yes sir!" Hardscrabble replied as the three were tossed towards her.

"Our joke was funnier." Cheyenne smirked.

The three grunted as they were pushed away. After some time the three were tied up to some poles.

"Sorry to do this kids, but that's my job, so let's get it over with. Any last requests?" The captian asked.

"Yeah. Set us free." Randy told her.

"No-can-do, little mister. I have my orders."

"Please let us go?" Randy begged, inlarging his eyes.

"No way, kid! Forget it!" The woman exclaimed, backing up again.

"Pwetty pwease wif whipped cweam and a chewwy on top?" The little boy cooed, acting and doing his best to look as cute as a little kid could get. His glasses making his eyes seem larger than they normally would.

"Whoa, kid! You're working your cuteness on me, child! Your irresistible cuteness! Stop it! Wrong! Wrong! Knock it off!" She begged.

"Pweasie-squeezie-weezie-weeze?" Randy batted his eyes adorably.

"Nooo! Fire!" She commanded.

"Ah. Music to my ears." Waternoose-Salazar grinnned as he heard the gun fire.

"Oops. Missed." The woman replied, as the gun powder and dust cleared to show the three children were standing next to her.

"How can we ever thankie-wankie you?" Randy cooed, sticking a finger in his mouth, sucking on it adorably.

"Don't!" The woman exclaimed, backing up and waving a hand at them to motion they could go. "You're free, just- no more of the thing of cute. We can't take it."

"Too Cute!" Three other gaurds cried. "You're too cute!"

"Now go!"

"It's a gift." The youngest Wag told his oldest siblings.

The two rolled his eyes, Cheyenne grabbing her younger brothers' hands and pulling them to get out of the cave.

"I could wish for everything in the world." Waternoose-Salazar told himself, as he looked out his window at the star. He started to walk away. "But then, where would I store it all? maybe I could wish for a hundred wishes." He rubbed his chin in thought. "I wonder if that's allowed."

"Your majesty!" Hardscrabble exclaimed, flying up to him.

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid the Wags Kids have escaped!"

"What? But I told you to execute them!"

"I tried, sir!" The woman replied, sinking to the ground. "I really did, but the cuteness was too much, man! They're too clever!"

"Just like their parents." The spider monster growled.

"Huh? Wha?"

"I should've gotten rid of those kids years ago when I had the chance." He replied, walking out towards the star. "At least now I know what to wish for. I'm gonna wish those annoying kids would leave me alone! Forever!"

He looked up when he heard the sound of Randy coughing. He saw the three children running towards the star.

"No!" He shouted.

As the three ran, Randy started to slow down as his coughing got worse. The three older ones stopped when they noticed their baby brother was lagging behind. They ran back to him. Cheyenne took a hold of his hand, pulling him up.

"C'mon, Randy. We're almost there." Cheyenne told him.

The three went back to running.

"Stop them!" Waternoose ordered. "Fire! Fire! Fire!"

The soldiers shot off a cannon. A cannon ball just hitting the ground right behind the three children. Cheyenne and Fungus landed several feet away from their younger brother.

"Yes!" Waternoose cheered, grinning evilly.

"No!" The two older Wags kids exclaimed as they say their younger brother's crumbled form behind them.

Everyone gasped as they watch what had happened. Cheyenne and Fungus ran over to their fallen brother. Cheyenne placed the tiny reptile's head on her lap. The young boy coughed.

"Randy, can you hear me?" She asked.

"Tell me the story." The boy asked, weakly, his breathing shallow.

"What?" She asked.

"The story." He told her. "About Mom and Dad. Tell me-" he coughed. "One last time..."

"You should rest." She told him.

Randy coughed. "Once upon a time a brave knight married a beautiful princess." He coughed again. "And they had two children. A girl and a boy. One was furry and the other amphibian. But they wanted a reptile, too. So they planted a garden." Another cough.

"And out of the prettiest flower came..." Cheyenne continued.

"Me." The young boy coughed, his breathing getting weaker.

"And so Mom and Dad took you home and every night at bedtime they'd asked, "Who's the cutest boy?" And you'd say..."

"I am..."

"And they'd say, "How'd you ever get so cute?" And you'd say?" Cheyenne asked, choking back a sob as she watched her younger brother struggle to answer.

"I was born that way..." he coughed.

"And they'd say, "Tell us your name," and you'd say- "

"Prince Randall Contesso Louisiana Francesco," A cough, "Banana Fana Bobesco the Third. But you can call me," Another rough cough, "Randy."

"And they'd ask, "Can we call you Randykins?" And you'd say-,"

"No." The boy coughed. "Dot. Call me Randykins and you die..."

Tears fell down Cheyenne's cheeks as her brother last breaths escaped from his mouth. She pulled him closer, sobbing to herself. Wishing that it had been her instead of him. The citizens of Monstropolis that had witness were also crying. They knew the siblings very well. Especially the youngest, how sweet and innocent he was.

"He's," Hardscrabbled gulped. "Dead." She turned to the royal spider. "And it's your fault!"

"I-I..." Waternoose-Salazar stammered.

"He was the cute one, the impossibly cute one!" She continued. "And now he's gone! You killed him! Wrong! Wrong!"

"I-I didn't mean it."

Several of the gaurds that were near the king frowned and grumbled at him. Unhappy that he had killed a defensive and already ill child.

"Really! It's just that they were driving me crazy!" He tried to defend himself. "These two and- wait," He blinked seeing that Fungus wasn't there. "Where's the other one?"

"Look! It's Fungus!" Mike exclaimed, pointing to where Fungus was.

The boy was running as fast as he could to the star.

"No!"

"~He's gonna get to the wishing star!~" The townspeople sang as Fungus ran.

"Stop him 'fore he gets too far!" Waternoose-Salazar cried.

At the moment a cannon ball was fired.

"Help me, spirit, wherever you are!" Fungus pleaded as he climbed the hill.

"~He's up there to the wishing star!~"

"~Wishing!"~ Naomi exclaimed.

"~Wishing!~" Runt echoed.

"~Wishing!~" Chet beamed.

"~Wishing!~" Johnny nodded.

"~Wishing!~" Roz grinned.

"~Wishing!~" Squishy skipped.

"~Wishing!~" Chuck smiled.

"~Wishing!~" Ralph repeated.

"~Wishing!~" Javier responded.

"~Wishing!~" Reggie cried.

"~Wishing!~" Chip answered.

"~Wishing!~" Carrie called out.

~Wishing!~" Everyone sang as Fungus jumped.

The red bean shapped monster landed on the star, just as the cannon ball also went into it.

"~The wishing! The wishing...star~"

"I'm feeling better now!" Randy responded, sitting up.

"~The wishing star!~" Everyone ended.

"He's alive! The cute one's alive!" Hardscrabble exclaimed.

Everyone cheered, seeing that the youngest Wags child was okay after all. Cheyenne smiled and hugged her youngest brother.

"I guess those acting lessons paid off after all!" Cheyenne smiled at him.

"Do you really mean it?" Randy asked, looking at her hopefully.

"Nah." Cheyenne asnwered. Everyone watched as they waited to see what would happen next. Cheyenne angled her hands, getting the sense of what a director would do. "Pete Doctor loves this shot."

"Nice job, Fungus!" Brandywine replied, his face appearing in the star. "You've done well. The power of the wishing star is yours. At the sound of the tone, please make any wish you desire."

A calm chime sound shortly sounded.

"Ok, here goes. I wish for..." Fungus started, closing his eyes as he made his wish.

Everyone gasped as the look at what the chicken-legged boy wished for. Fungus blinked a few times. He grinned, seeing that his wish had came true. He held up his hands.

"Not one, but two ha'pennies!" The boy exclaimed, holding up the coins.

Cheyenne and Randy went over, both tapping each coin. The two looked at each other and grinned.

"It's real!" The eldest Wags child declared.

The crowd cheered as Waternoose-Salazar fell to his knees.

"No. No." The royal monster sobbed.

"~He's got two ha'pennies today! He's got two ha'pennies hooray!~" They sang. "~ No more worries or cares, while it may sound cliché, it's the answer to our prayers and no more taxes to pay! Now it's back to the town of Acme to go shopping with his whole penny!~"

" **And, as it turned out, Fungus had made the perfect wish, because with one of his ha'pennies he paid for his brother's long overdue operation.** " The Narrated replied.

"It was a complete success!" The doctor replied as he stepped out.

"Yay! Hooray!" The older siblings cheered as they ran to see their younger brother.

"What was the operation for, anyway?" Chuck asked, since he and Claws had accompany the children at the hospital.

"Dental surgery. He had an infected tooth and the infection spread to his lungs."

Randy sat in his hosptial bed, looking at his reflection in a hand mirror. He ran his tongue over the gap where the tooth had been pulled. He tilted his head at different angles to get an idea on how he looked.

"I'm calling it a gorgeous gap." Randy answered. "Georgia May Jagger, eat your heart out!" He crawled onto Captain Hardcrabble's lap, batting his eyes at her. "So, do I look cuter now?"

"Your cuteness is like, out of control, kid! It's perfect!" The woman exclaimed, leaning back in discomfort.

"Perfect, huh?" The boy replied, then gave a bored yawn. "Well, I suppose that'll have to do."

" **And with the ha'penny he earned with Randy's operation, Mike Wazowski bought all the ingredients for his new elixir, which was mixed together by his crack team of beverage technologists**."

Mike walked out of the store carrying several bags. He sat them next to his cart. Inside Naomi and Art were making the improved exlier. She looked over at her friend, who was doing a taste test. She had a bag of sugar in her claws.

"More sugar?"

"Yeah, yeah, definitely, definitely more sugar." Art answered, licking his lips.

" **At the same time, Celia Wae came up with a new bottle design- one with a slightly more attractive shape.** "

Celia was sitting at a desk, sketching. The new bottle was turqouise, curving in then out. A poster on the new bottle was on the side of her and Mike's cart. She went over to it, standing right next to it.

"It just came to me," She replied. "From who knows where."

"Hello Nurse!" Fungus and Randy grinned.

" **Then they put their formula to the ultimate taste test."**

Celia and Mike looked at Fungus and Cheyenne as they drank their exlier. The couple leaned in, eager to hear what the older Wags sibling had to say.

"Well?" Mike asked after sometime.

A moment later Fungus let out a loud belch. It was so loud that it broke the bottles, the windows and even Fungus' own glasses.

"That's a big thumbs-up!" Cheyenne declared giving two thumbs up.

" **So while they went off to market with their new drink, Fungus went to town with his other ha'penny and he bought** -"

After getting the approval from Cheyenne and Fungus, Celia and Mike left Monstropolis to promote their elixer. Meanwhile Fungus waved a hand at Rosie, who was holding a plate of burgers towards them. He then motioned to Brock, who had a tray of blintezs, then finally to a female monster with groceries in her arms. He then appeared in a basketball game showing the team, the Lakers, playing. A basketball bounced off a monster's head that was next to him.

"~I'll buy burgers at the butcher's, blintzes at the bakers, groceries at the grocers', season ticket's to the Lakers!~"

" **That ha'penny exchanged hands all over town and everyone prospered, including the butcher** -"

"Hi!" Rosie waved.

" **The baker** -"

"Hi!" Brock grinned.

" **And the candlestick maker**."

"Hi!" Nayda replied.

" **And the mimes**."

Terry and Terri stood in the center of the road, leaning on and invisible table.

"Like we said, no place is perfect!" Cheyenne replied.

" **But Monstropolis was as close to perfect as possible. And thanks to Fungus's wish, other wishes came true as well. With the spring thaw, Roz's tree came back to life."**

"Ah, sweet bliss." Roz smiled as she picked some acorns.

She looked up to see Squishy playing with some other kids in the branches. As Squishy slid down the branch, he ended running into a female monster.

" **And Squishy's social life warmed up considerably."**

The female monster giggled. She started to walk off, her tail, rubbing Squishy under his chin. The small jelly like monster's eyes turned into hearts.

"Huh? Girl monsters, yowza!" He slide down the tree after the girl. Smiling goofily as he watched her. He fist pumped as she motioned for him to follow her. "Duh. Yeah!"

"He used to like nuts, now he's discovered dates." Roz rolled her eyes.

" **George returned Boo to her home.** "

George sighed as he collasped onto the ground in exhaustion. Sulley came out when he noticed the two had returned.

"Boo, darling, you're back! You're safe! Oh, thank goodness!" Sulley exclaimed happily.

"Hi, Sulley!" Boo smiled.

"Boo! You called me Sulley! You called me Sulley!" He exclaimed, picking up the young girl. "It's a miracle!"

" **And George received his wish- to be rewarded for his loyalty."**

Sulley sat a plate down of well-cooked rotten steaks in front of Geroge. George grinned as he took the plate and immediately started eating.

" **Naomio's and Art's wish came true, too**."

Naomi yawned as she and Art were curled up on a couch together.

"Life is good."

"Yeah, good. Definitely, definitely good." Art agreed.

" **They found a happy home with Mike Wazowski, whose elixir was renamed Wazow Cola and was a huge success thanks to the corporation's savvy CEO."**

Mike smiled at the two children, rubbing a hand on top of Art's head. The screen moved to show a building with the picture of Mike's cola with the new name on it. Inside, Celia was sitting at a large business conference table.

"Hello Nurse!" Randy and Fungus exclaimed at Celia, who was wearing a red business dress.

" **Who was finally appreciated for her figuring, and not just her figure. Chuck von Plotz achieved his wish, too; to be king."**

"Burgermeister King, that is!" The former taxcollector corrected, then turned his attention to some customers. "May I take your order, please?"

" **He opened a chain of fast food restaurants that sell Wazow Cola and Chuck von Plotz Burgers.** "

"You want fries with that?" He asked the readers.

" **And Claws, who ultimately wanted to direct, got his wish, too. He's directing traffic in the village of Monstropolis**."

The scene moved over to Claws, who was fluently directing the traffic. He grinned as he placed his hands together. Sighing happily.

"Duh, it's my dream come true." He responded.

Unfortunately, the moment he stopped directing, the drivers ended up crashing into each other. Claws grinned sheepishly as they yelled at him. Not far, Javier, Reggie and Chip, were sitting in a balcony of their new home.

" **Even the three former gaurds, who wanted a little respect, got their wish**."

"There they are!" Nayda exclaimed.

"Our heroes!" Another monster replied.

"Those three are the best!" Carrie answered.

"Finally, people are looking up to us!" Reggie smirked.

Unfortunately the only reason to why the three was getting the so called 'admiration' was because underneath their balcony was the statues of Cheyenne, Fungus and Randy. But as long as they were happy, it didn't matter.

" **As for Cheyenne, Fungus, and Randy, they wound up with more than they'd ever dreamed. The hospital tracked down their birth certificates which proved the Wags to be of royal heritage."**

Randy was sitting on his hospital bed, admiring the gap his missing his tooth had left. Fungus was playing with a paddle ball. Cheyenne then ran into the room, three peices of paper in her hand. She handed the other two to her younger siblings, informing them on what the hospital had discovered.

"Works for me!" Randy grinned.

" **In fact, their parents had been the king and queen of Wagstock, making Cheyenne, Fungus, and Randy the heirs to the throne."**

A photo of the Wags family, a tall dark brown furred monster with green eyes and large horns and a smaller thin purple skinned female monster with hazel eyes behind blue glasses. The two royal parents were holding the younger versions of Cheyenne, Fungus and Randy, though Randy was no more than two in the painting.

"Faboo!" Fungus cheered.

" **It seems that when Waternoose-Salazar took control of the nation, he sent the royal Wags orphans into exile, never expecting to see them again.** "

Waternoose-Salazar glared at the photo of the three young three children. He jumped in suprise as when the Wags siblings came running up and sat on the arm of the throne. He let out a cry of surprise.

"Ha! Fooled ya, didn't we?" Fungus asked.

Waternoose-Salazar started to run off, only to end up tripping. The three siblings lined up behind him and kicked him. The kick sent him sailing through the window, landing in the courtyard to where his fluppies were. His eyes shrunk in fear as the balls of fur growled at him. His screams of pain ranged through the air as the animals attacked him.

" **So King Waternoose-Salazar was officially booted out, and the Wags Kids became co-rulers of the kingdom. As for Chet, he was appointed royal stablemon so he could stay close to Pharfignewton.** "

Cheyenne, Fungus and Randy sat on three separate thrones, Cheyenne in the middle with Fungus on her right and Randy on her left. Their once ragged clothes had been replaced with royal robes and crowns, which were a larger than they expected, for the crowns fell onto their shoulders.

Chet was singing a tune as he brushed Pharfignewton's fur. He noticed the door of the stables open and looked over to see Johnny in a black suit.

" **His job was given to him by the Wags' most trusted advisor- Prime Minister Johnny."**

"Yes! Come, Chet. We must prepare for tomorrow night." Johnny called over.

Chet blinked as he looked over. He smiled and sat the grooming brush down. He scurried over to the Worthington heir, stepping along side him.

"Gee Johnny, what are we going to do tomorrow night?"

"The same thing we do every night, Chet. Plan for the sequel when we'll try to take over the kingdom and the world!" Johnny told him as the two walked out of the stable.

"~They're Johnny, they're Johnny and the Chet, Chet, Chet, Chet, Chet.~"

" **So in the end, everyone in Monstropolis got his or her wish. Except for the mimes, that is.** "

The Wags kids were sitting in thier thrones boredly as Terri and Terry performed in front of them. Cheyenne reached up and pulled a robe. A safe dropped from the ceiling, falling on top of the twins. Cheyenne pointed a thumb at them.

"Ehhhh, I dunno about them, but that sure was my wish."

"~The good old days were a bummer, our town was a total dive! But now every day's like summer, it feels great to be alive! To state our message with greater clarity we now spin the Wheel of Morality!~" The citizens of Monstropolis sang.

They turned to a wheel with different numbers and random prices. Cheyenne spun the wheel.

"~Wheel of Morality, turn, turn, turn! Tell us the lesson that we should learn!~"

After a while the arrow landed on a number five. Cheyenne grabbed the paper that came out of the wheel.

"And the moral of our story is-" Cheyenne began.

"~When you're blue, buy a clue, try not to mope! You gotta cheer up and never give up hope! Don't be a dope. Just cheer up and never give up hope- try to cope! Just cheer up and never, ever give up hope, hope, hope, hope, hope!~" Everyone sang, ending the story on a happy note.


End file.
